Aching Souls
by Morning Byeol
Summary: No one is purely the villain, behind every intention is a story worth listening to. From the point of view of Amanda Evert and James Rutland as they race against time to beat Lara in acquiring Excalibur. Legend timeline only. Rated M for strong language, sexual themes and mild violence. (Re-upload because I had no idea how worked)
1. Bolivia: Set In Motion

**Chapter 1: Bolivia**

Set In Motion

Amanda packed her research papers and various notes she had made into her satchel. Before she could leave she noticed her iPad was nowhere to be seen. She frantically searched around the rest of the other bags as time was ticking.

"Babe?" she called James "Have you seen-"

Before she could complete her sentence, James rushed past her with an apple in his mouth, clutching both his phone and iPad

"Food?" he said, barely audible "no worries, I got it"

He left in such a hurry that Amanda could hardly get a word in.

"- the iPad…" her voice trailed off

'Typical' she thought. Clearly food was more important to him than the research at hand.

Amanda and James waited at the cockpit for their pilot to arrive. Amanda had made the suggestion that James fly the helicopter himself but why do so when others could do so instead, even if it meant more money to be spent. He didn't care, as far as he knew there were plenty more money where that came from. When you were raised in unlimited wealth and power, having people to do things for you is easy.

James walked over to massage Amanda's shoulders "Relax love, I promise this will go smoothly. Can't guarantee the same if you see Lara"

"I can handle her" she chuckled at the thought of utilizing her faithful spirit on her long lost 'friend'

The helicopter soon came into vision along with the sound. It hovered above them. The loud whirring sounds of the blades made them disorientated. Amanda could never get used to it no matter how many times they traveled with it.

"Ms. Evert, Mr. Rutland" Their designated pilot, Sean greeted.

Sean is one of James' friends dating back their West Point days. Calling him Mr. Rutland was an inside joke between them. James hated being likened to his father as the public never saw him as his own person but rather the senator's son. On the hand, Sean was never a fan of Amanda. He felt she was too hostile and possibly had ulterior motives behind being with James whether there was evidence to back that up or not. Amanda didn't like him either. He doubts her authority and judgements concerning the locations they needed to go to.

"Sean! How are ya'?" James asked

"Great man, fucking pumped if you ask me. And you, Evert?"

"Feeling the depression kick in upon seeing you"

"Touché ma'am"

James let out a sigh of exasperation at the two's petty exchange even though he's be used to it by now.

They took off to Bolivia, Tiwanaku to be exact. Below them was the most beautiful view of luscious green terrain with spots of the bluest water. Seeing locations like this was privilege and they knew that. Amanda checked the GPS. It said the dais would at least be 15 minutes to get to. The closer they got, the more nervous she became.

The 15 minutes passed by when they spotted a faint view blocked by the morning mist of the island. There stood five pillars around the floating island. They had finally reached possibly the most sought out standing myth.

Sean landed the copter on the ground, dust and gravel flying in the air. The rest of their mercenaries soon followed after them. Amanda was the first person to hop out.

"We fucking did it, James" she said wide eyed taking in the sight of what they worked for. The sleepless nights and hard work finally paid off.

An air of tranquility lingered as the sound of birds chirping in the background of the already quiet surroundings. If one took the time to listen carefully, you could hear the crickets chirping and water droplets falling off the vines on the walls. The smell of petrichor in the morning was cleansing and crisp. James took out a sword chard they acquired in a place unattained by anyone out of his back pocket to examine once again.

See, he never cared for the finer details of the artifact or why it came from its location, however one thing he did care about was Amanda. She'd talk to him about Bolivia and the possibility of discovering the portal to Avalon and what it meant for society or even humanity in its entirety. Whenever she spoke it made her face light up in excitement and that him fall in love with her even more.

"Time to work boys!" He said, directing them to the weapons. "Alright I'm gonna need to you to scout the area, we might have a visitor by the name of Lara Croft" he handed them each a photograph of her.

He gathered them to explain on how to execute the plans and spoke on the radio to rest of them.

"Hey Dogette" he said over the radio "Why the hell hasn't Drew reported back regarding the IDs?" he grew frustrated as he hated the slightest delay in his mission running well.

"Been waiting for days. Tell him I want it by today and not a day later"

He turned around to find Amanda standing behind him, giving him a fright.

"Jesus!" he cursed "you scared the shit outta me!"

Amanda laughed thinking how he was so tough and assertive a second ago yet frightened by her unannounced presence.

"You were quite alluring until now, Mr. Tough guy"

"So you find dominance alluring? I mean if you want that…"

"You are the worst! But anyway check this out" she pointed towards the pillars in the middle of the island

"Just as I expected, the markings are quite similar to what I expected but there seems to be what I guess is melted Jade or Emerald?" her voice echoed through the island as she looked at her notes

"And?"

"I didn't expect this yet I understand because crystals vibrate on different frequencies, meaning if this can be activated via the dais, it might trigger a portal perhaps?"

She walked towards the helicopter to put her notes back until she heard rushed footsteps moving towards them.

"Bosses?" Drew reported back "We're losing contact with everyone so I'm guessing Croft will be here soon"

"Can't wait" Amanda said bluntly. She wandered off away from the men.

"Babe?" James walked towards her with his hands in his front pockets "Are you okay? I mean you could always leave her to me"

She let out a laugh "I can do this. She's a mere speck in my-"

Their conversation was interrupted by a gunshot let off by one of the men. James ran to stop him from further shooting. He was looking forward to meeting her uninjured.

"Hold your fire!" he shouted with Amanda by his side, her composure intact and face stone cold looking at her ex-friend

"Nice to see you again, Lara" she muttered under her breath.

"Lara Croft! I've been hoping I get to meet you" That was Amanda's queue to head towards the helicopter. She sat on the edge watching the show from a distance. She couldn't wait to hear what Lara had to say.

"At ease. We're just gonna talk" James walked closer to Lara with his hand at the back of his pocket reaching for the sword fragment.

Lara's pistols were fixated on him but that didn't scare him at all knowing the upper hand he had against them. A cocky smile plastered on his face.

"I'm listening" her guard kept up and eyes on every move he made

"Have you found a piece of this? Is this what led you here?" he showed her the fragment, waving it around like a toy.

"Where did you find that?"

"It doesn't matter, what matter is what it does. Do you know?"

"What I know is my business" Feisty, he thought

"So you don't then. Then that means you don't have a piece" before he left, he wanted to tease Lara with something she might be surprised to hear

"Amanda said you were sloppy. You shoulda paid more attention in Paraiso"

"Amanda? Amanda's dead!" Lara spoke with confusion in her voice.

That phrase alone made his blood boil. The amount of ignorance and negligence coming from this woman he had known for mere seconds was unbelievable.

"What the hell do you know about Paraiso?"

"We're done talking" James' words came out littered with anger.

As he headed towards the chopper he could see the anger and sadness on Amanda's face. He hoped to god his men would land at least land one bullet on Lara for the trauma caused to his girlfriend.

He got into the helicopter while Sean prepared for takeoff. Amanda had her seatbelt on already.

"Hurry please" Amanda asked Sean with a wobble in her voice. James noticed her wraith stone started to glow the ghastly black and maroon energy emanating from it. It sometimes scared him knowing that she was controlled by an entity with dark energy; turning her into nothing but a vessel for it to feed off. For now he needed to get her to the hotel and away from her nemesis.

Amanda unlocked the door and stormed inside, throwing her choker to one side leaving her tattoos to fade. Her hands were burrowed in her hair while her palms rested on her forehead. The migraine the stone gave her after the surge of energy shot through her system was always the worse part of its after effects. Her breathing became shallower and shallower.

"Hey, hey, hey, Mandy!" James rushed to her wrapping his arms tightly around her. "I'm here. I'm right here"

"I'm still dead to her James" she could no longer hold it in and let the tears stream down her face.

"She discarded me just like that, not even bothering to search for my body"

James hushed her while rocking her slowly.

"Don't worry. I'll make her pay if it's the last thing I do"

He meant that with every fiber in his being. He knew what he was up against but that didn't from seeking revenge even if it meant killing him in the process. Anything for the person he loved.


	2. Peru: The Past Is Not So Far Away

The Past Is Not So Far Away

**Monday, 10:37 AM**

Peru was known for its infamous hot weather. It was a sweltering 44º Celsius. The heat bounced off the rocks and sand, the nearby plants were reduced to a mere crisp from the lack of moisture. Amanda and James had set up camp not too far from Le Paz. They were not only planning to keep tabs on Lara but also go back to the dig site no matter how hard it was for Amanda.

"It's so fucking hot I can barely think straight!" James complained, fanning himself with his sweater.

She laughed while keeping her eyes fixated on her laptop. The heat got to her too. She had her hair in a bun, sweat was dripping down her face and neck.

"Better suck it up love, we've got a long day ahead"

"I'd rather prefer you doing that tonight"

"You little fucking-"Amanda stopped midway to see one of their men named Sanchez, standing with his eyes wide as dinner plates.

"Am… Am I interrupting?" he asked

James turned around facing him. He tried his best to conceal his laughter.

"What is it Sanchez?"

"We found Croft. She left the market with Anaya. Miller's team are following them closely"

"Great. Make sure you don't lose sight of Anaya too"

"Got it! Also have fun with- you know what never mind I'll be on my way" Sanchez left in a hurry before they could say anything.

At this moment it was pointless for them not to have a good laugh at that. Their mercenaries were hard workers indeed but nothing short of interesting characters.

**15:10 PM**

The men had chased their targets but unfortunately they were no match for Lara and Anaya. One by one they lost contact with all of them meaning that there was no way they could keep track of the tomb raider. The chance of finding anything worth looking was slim for since she would've taken it by now. Still, there were two goals they set to achieve; find a possible second sword fragment and help Amanda come to terms with her past.

They neared the dig site. Amanda could see the warning sign far up ahead. She could feel the anxiety build up within her, never would she think of going back to Le Paz but her desire to discover the impossible was stronger than her fear. Amanda parked the Jeep underneath a tree. What lied in front of them were littered with the bodies of their workers scattered all over, boxes that were burning and tire tracks that led away from the scene, presumably Lara and Anaya's. Amanda couldn't help but think death and destruction followed Lara everywhere she went. They walked towards the edge of the site. She tread slowly down the steep hill with James following suit. Amanda looked over the now damaged dig site and saw the planks that once covered the entrance of the caves were blown to pieces, the only things that remained were the various equipment to get down to the tomb. Only thing left to do was go back to where it all begun; Viracocha's tomb.

**16:24 PM **

After traversing down with much difficulty to the underground tomb with the equipment the men had used, they reached the ground and into a cold and damp room that was all too familiar to Amanda, except along the walls were purple glass orbs embedded into the walls above. The previous resting place of the wraith stone was in ruins, revealing a tomb behind it. Amanda walked slowly towards it. It finally made sense to her. The entity was a protector for whatever lied beyond the tomb. It did an admiral job until the archaeologists disturbed its peace, gaining a prisoner in the process. Her wraith stone once again released its glow as she got nearer.

"No place like home isn't it" Amanda mumbled to her pendant

"This is it?" James asked

"Unfortunately yeah"

Memories came flooding back of that cursed day that robbed Amanda of her innocence. The overwhelming emotions caused Amanda's head to feel dizzy. She stumbled backwards trying to catch her balance. "I don't feel so good…" she slurred. James rushed to her but before he could catch her, her world faded to black.

_She pulled her leg with all her might to free her foot from the heavy rocks that sat on it. Amanda's strength grew weak even when her ability to survive was strong. Soon she felt her breath being depleted by the pressure of the water. Amanda closed her eyes in hopes of divine intervention however it wasn't the kind she'd hope for. She felt her hands heat up, feeling her grip on her leg grow unusually stronger. Amanda opened her eyes to see black smoke surrounding her hands, it made her notice how tight she held the wraith stone in her palms. Amanda had a new wave of courage to set herself free. With a few pulls she finally got her foot out of the rubble, leaving behind one of her Converse high-tops in the process. Amanda used all the power she had left in her body to swim closer to the light shining above her head. She could feel her breath slowly escaping her body, making her chest burn. She pushed through the excruciating feeling and made it to the surface. _

_Amanda clawed desperately on the surface trying to free herself from the watery hell. She coughed up warm water and sand scratched the back of her throat making it difficult to stop. She gasped for air desperately, disregarding the burning sensation in her lungs. After her body had calmed down, she felt a splitting headache and her muscles ached everywhere but something felt odd. It was her left hand. Amanda looked down to discover her hand was covered in blood. She realized that she was still holding the stone so tightly that the razor sharp crystal edges had cut her palm deep. Hurriedly she dropped the object on the floor and ripped off a piece of her shirt and tied it around her hand to stop the bleeding. The white cloth stained fast, just like her innocence. Amanda fastened her makeshift bandage tighter until she caught a shadow forming in her peripheral vision. _

_With fear still paralyzing her, she looked up hesitantly to find ghastly black smoke rising from the stone. Amanda kept her eyes locked on, hoping her life wouldn't be cut short by what lied in front of her. What unfolded in front of her was nothing short of a nightmare. The very entity she thought she had escaped from had materialized itself a few feet away from her. Smoke soon transformed into shape and shape became form. The being had dark brown, almost leathery muscles on its arms and chest, black nails sharp as broken glass ready to rip anyone in its way to shreds and fireballs for eyes glowing with fierceness._

_Amanda's body shook uncontrollably, not knowing whether to run or slowly back away. She followed her instinct to run instead. She ran despite her body feeling weak, her muscles ached in desperation. The roars emanating from the entity were loud and vicious. Amanda's luck would soon run out as she tripped on a small rock. She used her forearms to crawl herself away. Amanda looked to the back of her to watch the being. It made its way to her slowly and with a split second it evaporated into smoke and entered her mouth. Amanda choked on it. She clawed at her neck leaving red marks on it. Soon, she was overcome with darkness as it entered her body._

**21:45 PM**

Amanda jolted awake covered in sweat. The feeling of the entity entering her still felt fresh causing her violently throw up, unfortunately it landed on James' t-shirt and shorts.

"Fuck, Mandy it's okay!" he assured her, not minding his soiled clothing.

Amanda's vision came back into focus and found herself in a hospital with a doctor and multiple nurses surrounding her. They held her to the bed securely to have her calm down.

"Keep her stable" the doctor ordered. The nursed kept her arm to administer an injection.

"James what's happening?" she panicked

"You had a seizure love but its fine I got you" He squeezed her hand.

Her heart beat fast having her emotions being revisited from her experience and the claustrophobic feeling of the medical staff around her. She looked into James' eyes knowing that it's the only thing to make her feel safe.

"Alright Ms. Evert we're going to have to monitor you for tonight but we would probably have to keep you for a few days" the doctor said. Amanda looked at his name badge which read 'Dr. M Dìaz'

"It's okay I'll be fine. This happens"

"What medication are you on?"

"Nothing. It's… psychological" she said hesitantly

"Please elaborate miss?"

"PTSD. No epilepsy or anything."

"Okay" Dr. Dìaz mumbled "For safely sake we'll keep you tonight"

Amanda nodded. Staying in hospital wasn't the ideal situation as work needed to be done but one day wouldn't hurt.

James emerged from the bathroom shirtless with his shorts wet. Both of them looked at him in confusion. Understandable that he had to clean himself but they didn't expect his appearance to be like that.

"Is there a slight off chance I could borrow a gown for now? Not the exposing kind" he asked Dr. Dìaz "until I get new clothes of course".

The doctor looked at him in confusion but it put a smile on Amanda's face.

**22:20 PM**

Amanda woke up from her short nap feeling slight pressure on top of her head. James' head rested on hers also in a deep sleep. He had his clothes finally, designer obviously judging by the Versace bags on the floor. He probably had it delivered she thought. Amanda felt content in this moment with her loved one resting next to her in the darkened silent room. She was lucky to have someone as dedicated to her no matter how flawed she was. For now she'd enjoy the moment but big plans lied ahead the next day and she was ready for it.


	3. Chicago: An Unlikely Source

**Chapter 3: Chicago**

An Unlikely Source

James and Amanda have been working tirelessly trying to figure out their next move as staying on top of things while in a race against time and Lara proved to be difficult. So far Amanda has narrowed down the locations of the sword fragments. If her calculations were to be correct, they might have a huge advantage against Lara but if it weren't, they'd be in a predicament. Amanda heard the laptop keyboard being typed furiously next to her to find James staring intensely at the screen even though he wore reading glasses. There were numerous cans of Redbull around him.

"How many cans did you even drink?" Amanda asked in disbelief

"Enough"

"Which is why you're having another one I guess?"

"What?" he said. He noticed how much he had consumed "Oh…Well, I'm getting work done faster. It's far superior to your green tea"

"Ah yes of course. What's two cups compared to yours?"

"Yeah but it's an instant burst while green tea is a pretty slow burn"

"We'll speak when your instant burn turns into an instant crash"

James crumbled up a piece of paper and threw it towards her playfully. She caught it in time before it could hit her.

"James hun, be serious please"

"Sorry Mandy. What have you got so far?"

"As far as Kazakhstan goes, I've narrowed it down to two locations where the supposed Project Carbonek took place but with a few more calls I believe it will be finalized. The sword fragments however…"

"Why, what's up?"

"I've confirmed that there are indeed four pieces, including ours and obviously the one in Peru that was stolen by fucking Lara. The thing is, they are in Kazakhstan and England however, it doesn't make sense, I'm sure something's missing and I can't figure it out so yeah we're doing pretty well!"

"We can do this" James said, placing his hand on top of hers. She smiled at him knowing that together they can conquer anything.

"And you? What do you have?" Amanda asked taking a sip of her tea.

"You know Andy from Fort Douglas in Utah? Turns out he's got his own base in Russia so we'll not only be able to get access to it all but he'll provide whatever we need"

"What's the catch?"

"Ask no questions. It's amazing what power bribery holds"

"Ah yes, the old Rutland way"

This made him side eye her. He couldn't argue with Amanda, after all it's true. His line of family definitely didn't get where they are honorably.

The couple sat in silence. They knew they were getting nowhere slowly and that didn't work in their favor for their foe was hot on their heels. If they didn't move faster, Lara would definitely beat them to it.

"We could just ask her for help?" James suggested

Amanda wasn't fond of asking for her help as it was exhausting but she had no other choice. If anyone knew anything about the world's wonders and its placement, it would be their source. Amanda took a deep breath in and exhaled slowly knowing that it was their only choice right now.

"Let's pay the bitch a visit then"

The pair packed their things ready to head out. It was a short drive from where their headquarters were even though it was in the vicinity. The place was heavily guarded and within reason, what lies in between the four walls was something to be protected from at all costs.

After passing the multiple guards they hired, they reached the contained area. An armed guard let the two pass through into a secure room. There was a glass cage in the middle of the room. A being sat in the middle cross-legged facing away from them, revealing its large, white wings. The room was cold enough to create icicles on the glass. The temperature did not help in making the atmosphere any more pleasant.

"Natla?" Amanda called cautiously.

"I didn't expect the dynamic duo to show up. It was getting quite lonely in here"

The winged woman stood up from the ground. The woman was unusually tall and dressed in an all-white overall. She had a look of smugness on her face as if she was in control and they were her prisoners instead.

Amanda and James had found Jacqueline Natla along the coast of where Atlantis was rumored to be. It was one of the very rare occasions that Amanda wished she never pursued her thirst to find the truth. They recovered her soon after and with Natla's vast knowledge, she was a huge asset to her which made them form an alliance with each other. It was a match made in hell, Natla knew otherworldly knowledge that Amanda needed and Natla saw Amanda as an opportunity to not only do her work for her which she presented to Amanda as helpful guidance but most importantly, she took advantage of the grudge they shared on a common enemy, Lara Croft. Amanda might've known Natla had ulterior motives but for now, she had the upper hand and she plans to use it wisely.

"If you called sooner, I would've made a plan to get here much faster, maybe even bring a bottle of wine too" Amanda said sarcastically

"I can't believe I missed out on that. Perhaps next time"

"This isn't a social visit" James interrupted. "We need to talk business"

"And here I thought we were all going to have a nice chat. I'm taking it you came across Croft?"

"Something like that. She might have collected one shard in Peru. That and I don't think Excalibur is made up of only four pieces" Amanda said hesitantly.

"How many locations have you narrowed it down to?"

"So far we've got…" James took his phone out to double check "Kazakhstan, England and Peru but we know how that went"

Natla paced back and forth pondering on the information that was given to her. Her steps came to a halt and looked back at the pair.

"Have you ever thought about how the sword would come together once you obtained all the pieces?"

"What do you mean?" Amanda asked walking closely to the glass.

"It's not going to glue itself together now is it?"

"I'd like a little less attitude. After all I'm not the one being imprisoned" Amanda touched her pendant as a reminder to Natla.

"Very well" she sighed "I'd love to watch you two suffer but not at the expense of Croft winning which is why-"

"For fuck sake Natla we don't have all day" James snapped, he didn't have time for her arrogance. Ironically.

"As you wish. Richard and I have been on numerous trips before Lara was born. He was particularly fond of Ghana, he thought it was one of the most mysterious and untouched locations which would mean less feet would touch the ground to come across any temples around the area. What he didn't know was that what lied in the ruins was a temple dedicated to the Fante tribe. They believed in connecting to energies around the meta-physical world using their natural resources with a little help of powers that reached further than what they knew. I'm not sure if Richard came across it but knowing him he probably has. Family always came after a great discovery no matter how in denial he was about that. This is where we take out our books and pencils kids" Natla quipped. She enjoyed mocking them every chance she got knowing they need her even though she needed them too.

"Little did Richard know, the very thing that would put Excalibur together resides in that very temple. It's called the Ghalali key. It looks a little something like this"

Trails of white light came from her finger while tracing an image on the glass. She sketched an object in the shape of a complex sea shell except it had an intricate design with a pointed edge.

"I wouldn't exactly call myself Picasso but there you go"

"Ghana it is. We're a step ahead of Croft. We need to play our cards right this time" James said while typing into his phone

"Even better. We need to distract her" Amanda suggested. James and Natla looked at Amanda carefully.

"Think about it. We get the key but in doing so, I take what's ours and pay the Croft manor a visit. When the cat's away, the mice will play."

"Are you suggesting we bait her into coming to Ghana as well? What if she finds it before us?" James asked her.

"You still know how to use the sword fragment right? Make sure she gets to you, kick her around a little bit, heck kill her if you must and boy would I love to see that. Get there early enough to get a head start to find it first. While you're there I'll just make a quick trip to England."

A slow clap can be heard from the opposite side of the room. An expected response from Natla.

"That's brilliant, Evert. Quite impressive if I do say so myself"

"I can't stand this any longer. Let's go James" Amanda said dragging him by his arm. All he could manage is shrug at Natla.

Amanda came out of a much needed hot shower. She grabbed a towel to dry her hair. While drying it, she could hear James talking to someone over the phone in their bedroom. She decided to dress there instead of the bathroom as she wanted to hear the conversation as well. She wrapped a towel around her body and walked in. Amanda saw him speaking on a Bluetooth headset while looking at the laptop's screen filled with code, presumably hacking into something.

"Yeah I think that's about it thanks. So I'll go undetected as well? That's perfect. Bye" he switch off his headset and exited out of the screen.

"Who was that, Jay?" she asked

"That, my love is a clever, not clever than you of course, woman by the name of Mia. She's a friend of my brother's and does I.T so she's made it possible to hack into Lara's webcam and contact her undetectable"

"Great. When will you call her?"

"Now actually"

"I see…" Amanda's voice trailed off "I'll be here". She walked into their closet while James was connecting to Lara's side. Amanda dressed into her nightgown when she could hear a beeping tone. Amanda grabbed her gown and sat on the bed waiting for the opposite end to pick up until…

"Yo! How did you get on here?!" an unfamiliar man with dreadlocks and a USB on a lanyard hanging around his neck appeared onscreen. The opposite side responded with shock in his voice

"I've got my ways" James smirked. The African-American silently cursed to himself. "Who am I speaking to? If I may ask"

"Man, you already invaded my space I might as well tell you my name. I'm Zip. Nice to meet you Jimmy" the man replied. James was less than impressed by his greeting, especially calling him Jimmy.

"Yeah, uh, Zip. Can I speak to Lara please?"

"No can do. She's out in Japan but I can take a message" said Zip, still looking irritated.

"Tell her I'd like to meet her soon and I know just the place."

"Sure I'll just-"

'Who is that?' A British male voice spoke off camera

"You'll never guess who" Zip responded to the voice "I didn't have to-"

"I'm still here" James reminded him

"My apologies, it was my assistant"

'I'm not your bloody assistant!' the voice off-screen yelled

Both parties were silent for a while until Zip spoke again.

"Don't mind him. It's past his bedtime. You mind sending me the coordinates?' asked Zip

"On its way. Tell her I'd like to arrange a meeting with her on Tuesday, maybe around 2pm"

"Got it!" Zip typed into the computer with lightning speed.

"Great. I'll see her then"

"'Aight cool. No wait don't go!"

"Why not?"

"How… how did you even reach me?"

"I don't kiss and tell"

"Can we maybe not do this again because-"

"Bye Zip!" James greeted him before he could say anything further and closed the laptop. He stared at it for a bit and turned to Amanda. "What the actual fuck just happened?"

Amanda shook her head and climbed into the warm sheets. As much as that interaction made her worry if this Zip guy would convey the message properly, it gave her a little high knowing Lara, the most thorough person she knew, had assistants that seemed like they had no clue what they were doing and that could be useful to her when she breaks into the manor. James climbed in besides her putting his reading glasses and phone next to the nightstand.

"This might just go as planned!" he said delightfully.

"We have to. There's no time for 'mights'" Amanda sternly replied. If her response was anything to go by, those weren't the words she'd like to hear.

"Love" James placed both his hands on her face. "We've covered all our bases. Besides what's that Buddhist saying about letting go or something?"

"If it comes, let it. If it goes, let it. It has Buddhist origins but it's not exclusive to it."

"There you go! So I suggest you do the same" He gave her a peck on her lips and moved his hand along her leg. "What were you saying about coming again?"

She let out a small chuckle at his attempt "Uh not this time. We've got two early flights to catch. Separately might I add?"

"Damn you're not wrong although… we'll only be seeing each other in like what? Four days? And that's a long time to be without you"

"You make a compelling statement Mr. Rutland. No need to convince me for sex if that's what you're doing"

"I'm just, you know, stating the facts" He came closer to her lips.

Their light kissing soon turned into a passionate make out. Amanda's hands went under his sweater feeling his toned stomach, slowly making her way to his shoulders and hooked her fingernails into it. It made his breath hike up from the sensation. James kissed her neck, sucking it ever so gently making her breathing heavier. It was a reaction he was used to when he did that, it was one of Amanda's favorite things that he does to her.

"Take it off" she begged, digging deeper into him.

James got off her and got undressed as fast as he could. His lover doing the same. He made his way over her body like an animal walking to its prey. They both wanted each other bad and no matter how long they would take, it would be worth it to enjoy their bodies before leaving for the next day.

The chauffer grew impatient waiting for the pair to arrive. That's one thing he hated about driving clients, is the fact that some would arrive a little later than usual. Sure, he earned a little more for his time but he had other people to drive. 'Entitled I tell you' he thought. He heard a knock on the boot signaling to open it for one of their staff members to store their luggage.

"Apologies for arriving now. We had last minute… things" said James with a slightly groggy voice sporting his signature dark shades.

"Apology is not needed Mr. Rutland, we're just in time actually!" 'Not in the slightest' he thought but said it anyway to give him a false sense of ease. "Good morning Ms. Evert. How are we doing this on this fine day?"

"Morning Stanley, we're doing great, perfect if you ask me!" she smiled at James knowing what happened the previous night. He chuckled at her comment.

"That's delightful. Are we ready to go?" he asked.

"The sooner the better, Stan" James responded.

Stanley took off in an instant. It was about a forty minute drive to the hangar where their private jets were. It was easier to be driven there instead of going in with their cars considering they'd come back at different times plus the luxury of having a private jet is leaving whenever you want without the hassle of time constraints and sharing your space with others. The last thing they wanted is people listening in on their plans knowing how sensitive the information was. They reached their destination and got out. Stanley greeted them goodbye and opened the boot for their luggage, the assistants carried it in to the separate jets.

"This is it I guess" said James, going in to hug Amanda. She reciprocated by hugging him even tighter.

"Please be careful, babe" she spoke with concern.

"I always am. You promise to do so too?"

"Of course. I might even cause a little chaos"

"That's my girl" James planted a kiss of her forehead "We'll show her whose boss won't we?"

Amanda broke free from their hug and flashed him a smile. They parted way to go to their jets. Amanda reached her walk halfway and called James back. She ran back to him giving another embrace before going back.

"I love you"

"I love you too, Mandy"

Leaving each other was always difficult having the fear that one day, they wouldn't be so lucky to see the other alive again but they trusted that their abilities to survive was much stronger than the 'what if's. He wanted to make Amanda's dreams come true and she wanted to make James proud. Their adventures await and they were ready.


	4. West AfricaEngland: Distant Distraction

Chapter 4: England/Ghana Distant Distraction

**GHANA**

Travelling was always one of James' favorite pastimes. It was gave him a rush of spontaneity by not staying in one place. Comfortability never cut it for him. It was a way to reset one's thoughts by adjusting to the new environment. It meant nothing was ever predictable and the concept of that excite him. James had never been to Africa before, his father attended a summit in South Africa years ago claiming it was rich in culture. He took his shades off to look at his surroundings with a perfect view while his workers set up various weapons in the area and equipment to traverse through the jungles. One missed spot and Lara might snatch the Ghalali Key. They had been there for at least four hours preparing everything while also reading the encryptions on the walls and this is where James had wished he paid more attention to Amanda's ramblings. As much as he enjoyed hearing her excitement speaking about ancient history, he never had any interest in it. Before he could go back and examine possible clues to where the artifact might be, he decided to give Amanda one last call before he resumed back to business. It rang for a while until the beeping stopped.

"Top of the morning to you my lady" James greeted her, putting on an English accent.

"Oh my god don't ever do that again. Morning, Jay" judging by Amanda's voice, he could picture her having a goofy grin on her face.

"What? Did you not get your tea and crumpets yet? I hear it's a delicacy over there" he taunted her once more.

"Like food is my main priority right now. It's really hell being back here"

"It'll be alright. It's just a quick hi and bye and after that you'll never ever have to see that place again"

"I wish it was that easy" said Amanda with a slight sadness in her tone "But alas… Enough about me how's going over your side?"

"We've set up camp successfully and then see if there's any clues as to where the key might be and I have absolutely no fucking clue where to start. Which is why…"

"Which is why you called?" Amanda knew him well.

"Now hold up don't get me wrong. I phoned to hear your voice! And yes I need help."

"What do you need?"

"What am I looking for exactly? We're obviously looking for the key"

"Jaaames" Amanda dragged his name out, he could hear the disappointment in her voice. At this point he was surprised that she got frustrated knowing his relationship with the fine art of archaeology.

A splash on the opposite end of the waterfall interrupted their call. Most likely Lara landing in the water below. James walked closer to the edge of the platform to get a closer look but the waterfall blocked his view. It was safe to assume it was her.

"Yeah babe I'll have to call you later. I think our friend had just arrived"

"Great. Have fun." Amanda responded sounding really distracted but he didn't question it further knowing the cause. James sat on a broken column of the temple, waiting for Lara to grace him with her long-awaited presence.

**ENGLAND**

Surrey still was the same place Amanda had remembered from the last time she was there. Cool air, quiet atmosphere and that damned ugly dolphin hedge in front of the Croft manor gates. It was surreal to her how she would often visit her then best friend at the exact same location only years later to break into it. They would alternate between holiday visits, Amanda staying by Lara for the most part since she liked the stillness and feeling like a princess in a stereotypical Disney movie and what's a princess without her wise elder. Yes that's right, Winston, Lara's long time butler and family friend fitted the bill. He was courteous to all Lara's friends and family or rather most of them. Winston would make sure Amanda had eaten and if it was okay to use cream cheese in her salad because he didn't want to upset her vegetarian diet. She found him charming and sweet but not without a little mystery since he only shared information about himself when prompted. For example, he always carried a tea tray with him whenever she crossed Winston's path. Lara's explanation was that the tea tray meant that he was prepared. Whatever that meant. Tea and biscuits couldn't be that important.

Amanda's stomach felt heavy, the guilt running cold through her veins. What she was about to do felt wrong but she convinced herself that it had to be done no matter how and that the possibility to salvage any part of the connection they had would be fruitless. After all, it was Lara's decision not to dig her up or even try to save her. It was all up to her.

The mercenaries in the three Jeeps awaited her signal. The plan was simple, the men guarded all entrances, and some have to disable the security cameras around the premises then finally it was show time. Amanda would enter with her entity in tow ready to stop anything in their way. She signaled for her men to begin their tasks. One of the men welded the main gate open allowing the rest to move in quickly. The men flood the scene like ants to a lollipop. Half of them stood ready at the main entrance, the windows below and secret entrances only Amanda had known existed. Everyone waited for their tech guy to switch off the radio frequencies and cameras. Amanda got out of her Jeep and walked slowly to the doors where she once entered with joy. Her heels crunched under the cobblestones, each step sounding louder that the other. She repeated a mantra in her head to get her in the mind space to activate the unknown entity and to silence the queasy feeling deep in her stomach. She never got nervous to the point of feeling sick but given the circumstances, anyone would feel that way.

"Evert" the guard close her called, snapping her back to reality. "We're ready". She nodded in response. There was no going back, there was a prize to claim with her name on it. Amanda unclipped the pendant from her choker and closed her eyes focusing all her energy to awaken the spirit. The stone pulsed with black smoke, polluting the air as it became darker with every passing second. Her hands shook at the immense power it gave off from the stone. Her heart beat at a familiar speed it always did after the spirit was about to be unleashed. The air around them spun fast and soon it emerged with a deafening demonic roar. It hovered next to its master ready for its next move. With one swift motion of her hand, the door broke into mere shards. 'No going back' she reminded herself as she walked in to the manor with force.

**GHANA**

James heard Lara's boots skidding around the mini island, unsure of what she could possibly be busy with. The best he could do was listen and wait for her. He heard her speak ever so faintly as the sounds of the water rushing prevented him from eavesdropping. Soon, the ground shook. Something has been activated. James got up to see what Lara was possibly doing and to his surprise, a door made of stone started to revolve causing the water to slow down. The view from the other side was clear. Sometimes he wondered why he bothered having his men with him if they had missed this contraption. Then again, what did he expect?

He heard a faint but distinguishable English accent which would mean his guest of honor had just arrived. He waited on the platform just above the bridge waiting for the contraption to stop spinning. _'It's what makes them grand' _he could hear her voice from below.

"Lara!" he called out to her. The tomb raider was drenched from the waters she emerged from earlier. "You're a busy beaver aren't you?"

"Oh look! It's Rutland! Fancy dropping down for a chat, then?" Lara motioned next to her.

"Only if you can shoot this far" he said with a slight snicker as he responded to her sarcasm.

"You know long distance relationships inevitably come to an end" Lara spoke flirtatiously, giving him a piercing look. Or maybe it was just his imagination.

"I wish you luck with that but uh… you know…" And with that he shrugged and walked away. Their banter might be playful however it would be anything but when the time comes.

**ENGLAND**

"Hands in the air!"

"Whoa whoa wait don't shoot!" Zip begged.

"Lara's not here. We're innocent I swear!" A familiar voice said, probably belonging to the second person that was off camera during the video call. This time there was a face to accompany it. It belonged to a man probably in his mid-30s, dressed in smart casual, emphasis on the smart part.

"I know" answered Amanda, her pet shadowing her every step. "She's not the one I'm looking for"

"What in the ever loving Christ is that?!" cursed the British man.

"Wouldn't you like to know" Amanda walked to him slowly, standing mere inches away from him "Who are you?"

"Don't answer that, Alister" Zip responded. Alister closed his eyes for a brief moment to recover from his friend's stupidity. "Hey how did you know Lara wouldn't be here?"

"Please to meet you Alister! Didn't know you needed someone to speak for you" Amanda spoke, amused by Lara's helpers

"He does not! Babbling is his specialty"

"Alister I asked her a question"

"Of course, it's Zip, honorable speaker in times of crisis"

"And you're helping?! As if-"

"Shut the fuck up!" a fed up Amanda yelled, causing her pet to feel her frustration. It charged towards Zip and Alister but she stopped it in time before it devoured the men. Just like that, they were reminded of their place.

"Boys!" Amanda called out to her men. "Search this place for the sword fragment. I want no room unturned. Go!" With that, they scattered like ants towards candy. Candy that was a couple of years old.

She made her way to Zip and Alister's desk while the entity waited in front of them, observing every movement as a possible threat to its owner. Just as Amanda's luck would have it, she found that they were busy with finding the artifact's whereabouts too. On the second screen, she spotted live footage of a camera attached to someone that moved from one obstacle to the next, below was a dizzying view of a waterfall and vegetation. It was Lara's point of view. At least she could keep an eye on her too. Amanda sifted through the documents on Zip's computer for any possible new information.

"Oh… now I get it" Zip spoke softly "You and Rutland are in cahoots isn't it?"

"What makes you think that?" she replied, not taking her eyes off the screen.

"C'mon I'm not stupid" the sound of a snicker was heard next to him. "Not as stupid as to put 32 viruses on my precious when I leave it for half an hour!"

"Now I didn't know that would be the result"

"Oh yeah I bet those singles were lining up to speak to you"

"I thought it was for you"

"Wow so you go through my stuff when I'm not looking?"

"I was bored" Alister answered with much guilt and embarrassment. "Besides why would a dating site create viruses?"

Suddenly Zip had lost the ability to respond with his quick fire sarcasm. Amanda turned around to hear his reason and she had a feeling she might know why. Having both Amanda's eyes on him and Alister waiting for an answer made him squirm. Before he could answer, three of Amanda's men came rushing down the stairs.

"Ma'am" one of them called. "We cleared the bedroom and the library. Still nothing."

That wasn't what she wanted to hear but many were still searching the mansion. She pushed her hair back as a way to soothe her frustration.

"Go again. Break the walls if you must. We're not leaving this place empty-handed" she demanded. She turned her attention back to screen as they left.

"If you don't mind me asking, Hot Topic Britney Spears, are you Rutland's lackey or his submissive that had some spare time to kill?" Zip broke the silence.

"You've got some nerve saying that in the presence of my companion"

"And for that I apologize humbly. My friend doesn't quite know how to conduct himself in an appropriate manner" Alister apologized not wanting to be on the demon's menu.

Amanda went over the notes on the screen once more as everything she read, she already knew about and judging by that, they weren't far ahead. She leaned back and placed her hands on top of her head. At this point it would be useless to search further. That was until she spotted a few papers on the desk. Amanda grabbed it and scanned it intensely.

"Definitely not leaving empty-handed today" She smiled

**GHANA**

"You think we should just blast this door open?" One if James' men, Jerry, asked him.

"Yes, that's a sold plan Einstein" scoffed one of the others.

James' army stood in front of a huge golden door. A design on it was of two snakes interlinked with each other. They looked at every nook and cranny for any possible way to open it. They needed to think of every way to get it open. The Ghalali Key might be hidden behind the door. Blowing it open seemed like a silly idea but at this point, they were desperate to try anything.

"I say we go for it" James responded looking at the door with concentration.

"See there? Boss agrees that it's a good idea!" exclaimed Jerry.

"Hold on, I never said it was a good idea but what do we have to lose. Men, stand back. Jerry, do what you must."

Jerry mumbled under his breath. Probably complaining about them not taking his idea seriously. He took his grenade launcher out and aimed it carefully, making sure it doesn't bounce off the door. He fired it and without missing a beat, the men scrambled out the way before the explosion went off. A few seconds later, a loud blast was set off causing stones and smoke to fly out the entrance. Everyone rushed in, hoping that it might've worked by some miracle. It didn't.

"_Boss said it was a good idea_" taunted one of his teammates to laugh at him. Jerry replied with a mere 'fuck off'.

**ENGLAND**

Amanda had gathered the research papers before she left along with a headset. Her men had left the place in ruins and not one of them had found the piece she had found in Peru. Some had found artifacts that didn't relate to the mission on hand at all but due to the limited number of bright sparks in the group, she was not surprised at all. Despite not finding the fragment, she found information from Alister that could jumpstart her search. Not only did they locate the piece in Kazakhstan as well, they had exact coordinates along with additional details on the Soviet soldiers that once worked on harnessing the artifact's powers to run the various Tesla contraptions they had in their possession.

"Thanks for the hospitality but I gotta go. Nice meeting you sad sacks" Amanda got up from the seat. She touched her stone and breathed in deeply, preparing to put the entity in captivity. Her eyes rolled back into her head, calling it into its home. The stone soaked in the whirling black and maroon smoke. Alister and Zip watched in shock, rendering them absolutely frozen in fear. Once the entity had itself locked in the pendant, she was ready to leave but not without grabbing a headset just in case it was needed at a later stage.

As Amanda exited the computer lab, an elderly figure walked out cautiously with a hard hat and a tray in his hands, using it as a shield. Amanda almost laughed at the sorry attempt until she took a closer glance, only to see a familiar face, Winston. His facial expression changed once he recognized her. A wave of guilt came over Amanda once again. She wished that things wouldn't have turned out the way it did. Her problem lied with Lara, not Winston. The only thing he ever did to her was show her kindness and warmth and that made her worse. Before he could say anything to her, she rushed out the door. Amanda leaned her back against the wall to center herself from the dizziness that she felt. She hoped to god that James had a better outcome than her.

**GHANA**

The heavy stone door lifted slowly, bit by bit James saw his opponent. Having this moment to confront her was long awaited.

"Lara! You came for the Ghalali too then, perfect" James held the sword fragment in a tight grasp, ready to use it at any given moment. Any façade of playfulness disappeared from Lara.

"Pretend I don't know what you're talking about"

"Oh you know, it's what puts the sword back together" He said. "It's the size of a fist and according to Amanda's research its here." James looked around the room with delight. It was only a matter of time until he shows Lara what he's capable of.

"What do you know about Amanda, where is she?" Lara raised her brows. Her tone suggested that she was genuinely curious about her ex-friend. Maybe even concerned.

James scoffed at her response. He found it amusing that she'd even have inkling of interest in his girlfriend. It was too late to be asking those questions. If she really cared about Amanda, she would have made an effort years ago.

"So your… your father did some research did some digging here, didn't he? You know, Amanda thought he found the key"

A chord had struck Lara as she had a stern look on her face upon hearing her father being mentioned. James noticed that as she balled up her fist. He enjoyed the fact that he got under her skin so easily.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Tell me about the sword fragment you're so fond of waving about"

"Ha! Well I have been spending some time with it and I've learned a couple of things. Let me show you"

James activated the shard by levitating himself up on one of the four ledges above. It glowed a bright light with trails of green light. He held the fragment above his, absorbing it powers to give him enough strength to fight his opponent. James hopped off and charged Lara, she drew her guns out and shot at him but her bullets deflected off him thanks to the protection of the artifact and that confused Lara, so much that he was able to land a robust punch with the sword fragment on her causing Lara to fall down. As he as about punch her again, Lara rolled over to the side managing to grab her guns and shoot at him. While the bullets never caused him any damage, the bullets were enough to hurt him, just not enough to kill him. Before Lara could inflict any more damage to it. James floated back on one of the platforms to regain his strength again.

"Amanda said you'd try and steal this from us. You're nothing but a thief in cargo shorts" he taunted. He heard Lara blasting her guns at something that he couldn't see. As he jumped off he saw her firing at the stone covering the gold beneath it. It broke off and allowed Lara to use her grapple causing the platform to topple over. One down but luckily there were three left for James to use. He shielded himself from the rocks that fell. It would be enough for him to get enough energy to defeat her.

"Whoa what are you doing, I thought archaeologists were a little more careful than this" said James. Lara swung her grapple towards him but he was fast enough to grab it to pull her forward and knock her to the ground.

"You know that's not gonna work. You're just speeding things up" he said.

"Sounds ideal to me" Lara retorted. Running to the opposite side, Lara got a grenade out to throw at James. He sprinted out of the way of the incoming weapon. In response, he fired a grenade at her too. Lara jumped out the way, making her fall to the ground.

"You know what I like about grenades, you don't have to see who you're throwing them at" he said smiling at Lara sinisterly. James ran towards her again, ready to pummel her to the ground but Lara was too fast for him as she landed a kick to his stomach hard enough for him to lose his breath. Now was the perfect time to restore himself. As soon as he made his way towards one of the ledges, Lara immediately fired her pistols all the stones to prevent him from recharging again. "Damn you, Lara!" he cursed. If only there was a way to get rid of those things.

Lara seemed out of breath yet she still had enough stamina to fight him. Even with the sword fragment protecting him, he was slowly growing tired. Luckily his time in West Point came in handy as it taught him to stay focused even if your body didn't allow you to carry on. He couldn't help but think that Lara would have been a great asset to them despite his feelings towards her. Unlucky for her, she got beaten at her own game.

"I can see why you've spent your life searching for these artifacts. Too bad you're so unfriendly Lara. Me, you and Amanda would make a great threesome". He realized his mistake as soon as he said that and judging by Lara's facial expression, she did too. 'Fuck, not that kinda threesome' he thought but it was too late to backpedal.

Now it was just him and Lara. Without the help of the ledges it would be really difficult to regain his power but that won't stop him. He was determined to make Lara pay. His strategy was to fire as much grenades at Lara as much as he could to throw her off-balance and to save him time to save is breath. Each bullet that landed on him hurt even more and is stomach ached from the kick he got from her. Lara threw yet another grenade at him. He ran out of the way as soon as possible but unfortunately it hit him. The fragment formed a barrier around him but the fore of the explosion made him all to the ground making him drop the sword fragment next to him. Once his adrenaline wore off, James clutched his stomach making him feel the pain much more intense. Without hesitation, Lara snatched the artifact away from him.

"I'm really not your enemy Rutland" she smiled at him. How condescending of her. "These pieces weren't broken apart. They were designed to separate and reattach, The Ghalali Key does that that?" Lara asked but all she got in response was him groaning in pain.

"I don't suppose you'd tell me where this came from. The crusades? King Arthur?" Lara persisted.

He looked at her with hatred in him for stealing it from her and causing him to look weak in front of her.

"History doesn't interest me" he bit back, looking at her above his sunglasses.

"Well then, why don't you stay here and consider the future however make sure I'm not in it. You won't enjoy seeing me again".

James wouldn't allow Lara to leave without having the last word and he knew just what to say to sting her.

"Your father might not have found the Ghalali Key but Amanda doesn't know that and she's at your mansion right now"

Lara turned around. She looked betrayed and almost hurt. That's exactly what he wanted. To make her feel as if her excitement was for nothing. Like she was out of control and no matter what, they were always ten steps ahead.

"You better have good insurance" He warned her. With that, Lara ran towards the exit. Probably wanting to contact her team as soon as possible. That's if Amanda didn't kill them already.

James rolled over on his back wanting to recover from the fight. He knew he had to get up soon if he wanted to get home. James limped out of the arena. He forgot about the stairs he climbed up earlier, this was not what he needed right now. James crawled down the stairs, getting wet in the process from the leakage above him. 'Fucking old tomb' he cursed in his mind. He landed on the ground, with barely any balance. Now only to get to one of his deceased mercenaries' radios. James salvaged one from a nearby body, ready to page in his pilot. His stomach dropped once he realized that coming home with the news that he lost the artifact to Lara would crush Amanda. One of his fears came true, disappointing her.


	5. Chicago: Conflict

Chapter 5: Chicago

**Conflict**

The sound of a foot tapping impatiently on the marbled floor echoed in the dimly lit living room. Amanda sipped on her rosé while she waited for James to return. She grew worried with every passing minute, he told her he'd be home around 6pm. That was an hour ago. No matter how much she knew that he'd return home in one piece, sometimes she wondered if his pride got the best of him. While she never doubted his combat skills but there was only so much that his background could do in comparison to Lara. But still, she had faith. Facing off with Lara made her even more concerned that she might have got the best of James. The only thing she could do was distract herself with her drink and snack on nearby licorice.

Amanda heard keys jingling in the door and turned around to see if it was her partner and indeed, it was. She put her glass down and rushed to greet him.

"Thank god" she said, pulling him into a tight embrace. Her hug caused him to flinch and pull away.

"Hey Mandy" his voice sounded croaky.

"Are… are you okay?" Amanda scanned him closely.

"I am alive, right?" he gave her a crooked smile but she was having none of it. "Your best friend and I had, uh… a physical altercation. My stomach hurts but hey! I put up a decent fight."

"Fucking bitch! You should have killed her! Why didn't you?"

"I wish it was that easy, girl had fight in her"

"At least you're okay. Let's sit down" Amanda put her arm around him and helped him towards the couch. James helped himself to her rosé.

"Lemme grab some things, looks like you need some TLC. In the meantime, relax! I'll be back" And with that, Amanda disappeared upstairs to get the supplies.

Now was the perfect time to rehearse how James would tell her that he lost the artifact to Lara. Losing it made him feel weak. Apparently his skills weren't up to par despite the many hours he practiced using it. Back in West Point, he would always score A+ in all physical exams no matter how grueling, in fact even after he graduated, he tried to improve on it with martial arts and boxing. Adding in going to the gym three times a week but even that wasn't enough. Even though he felt sorry for himself, it wasn't as bad as seeing Amanda's face when he lets her know they've gone a step back because he wasn't strong enough to beat Lara. What if she decides to break up with him? Will love be enough to get them through this or was the relationship just situational given that they constantly worked together in the past. These were all the questions running through his mind. James could hear Amanda's footsteps coming down the stairs, snapping him back to reality.

"I got it. You should lay down in the meantime" she said.

With much difficulty, he shifted himself on the couch. Amanda placed all the contents on the coffee table. He could see the concern on her face and boy would he hate to see her face later. She gave a tender kiss on his forehead before lifting his shirt up. To her horror, she spotted various scratches and bandages on him. James' stomach was badly bruised on his left side.

"I'll fucking kill her as soon as I see her" Amanda spoke, her eyes filled with anger looking at his multiple injuries. She carefully took off his bandages to clean his wounds. James winced as the solution stung them.

"Babe, I'll be okay"

"Your reaction says otherwise"

"These are just minor battle wounds. I've had worse"

"What do mean?"

"Well there was this time when I was at uni where I met this girl, can't remember her name, but anyway, I slept with her a few times and-"

"-Not sure I wanna hear this…"

"No worries, she wasn't half as good as you" he winked at her, it made Amanda's cheeks begin to develop a pink hue.

"That's not the focal point. Some guy walked up to me while I was hanging out with the guys at the bar. He tapped me on the shoulder and said "You think you can fuck my girlfriend with me knowing?" next thing I know, I got greeted with a knuckle sandwich and- oww!" He yelped as she cleaned one wound.

"Sorry. Go on"

"She told me she was taking a break with the sucker and wanted to blow off some… steam. Clearly she wanted the most handsome bastard around the campus, yours truly." Amanda giggled in response.

"You know it's true! Doofus and I basically wrecked the bar, I got bashed with a bottle and I wasn't exactly in the best state to fight him properly but yeah it was eventful"

"Wow that's the best story I've ever heard. Never witnessed that at university at all"

"Your sarcasm isn't appreciated!"

"Whatever" Amanda said.

"I'm sure you got some interesting stories too?"

"As far as university goes, not really. I was too busy studying to be hit with beer bottles and sleeping with other people's partners. With that said, you're all patched up" She covered one last bandage. Amanda applied ointment to his stomach with light movements.

"So I acquired a few notes in England. Seems like Lara and her crew are behind. Way behind"

"Yeah?"

"From what I've seen they haven't even got a single piece. Either that or the guys didn't do a good job at finding anything but they did decent research and they found out that a piece might be in Kazakhstan. Real question is did you find the key?" Amanda asked

"Nah. The place was huge and we scoured every bit of it but nope. Came across a golden mask and I brought it back as a souvenir so there's that"

"That sucks. We'll find it soon, I'll go back to my research. I'm guessing daddy got it after all. At least we have the sword piece to work with"

"Yeah… about that" responded James ever so softly.

"What? What do you mean?" Amanda stopped rubbing his stomach. She looked at him sternly

"Lara took it" he said, preparing for the worst.

"She what? How?"

"It was during our fight and I dropped it. Honey I tried-"he grabbed her wrist to calm her down but she pulled away. She was having none of it.

"Did you?! Did you actually try? I can't fucking believe I sent you out there with it. I trusted you!"

"Of course I fucking tried Amanda! You think I would just hand it to her on a silver plate?" James grew frustrated at the fact that she revealed the lack of trust in him.

"It's not with us, is it now? All our hard work for what? You losing it in the worst possible way ever"

"Guess you forgot what I did to make it possible for you to even get it!"

"What the fuck does that even mean?!"

"Let us not forget that I probably spent who knows how many millions to get this project going so yeah maybe I'm not fucking useless."

"There it is! Well James, I'm sorry my family and I don't own half of America. They aren't corrupt" Amanda snarled and she knew saying that would hurt him as it was a sensitive topic. "I never asked, you volunteered"

"Because I wanted to make you happy. I wanted to see it all come together and you're not grateful of that?"

"Oh I am grateful. Just not grateful that you're talking to me as if I'm a charity case. You wouldn't even have known about all this if it wasn't for me. How's that for usefulness?" Amanda stormed back up to their room, leaving him alone with his stomach half treated.

"Amanda where are you going?!" he yelled.

"To do what you couldn't"


	6. Kazakhstan: Devils Dwell

**Chapter 6: Kazakhstan**

In A Quiet Lagoon, Devils Dwell

Shalkar, 1953

_Sgt. Petrov stared in front of him, his eyes glistening with greed. A sword fragment said to belong to none other than the mythical object itself, Excalibur, attached to a Tesla contraption. A purple orb enveloped it for protection. The amount of power they said it had, was enough to make even the toughest weapon seem meek. The sergeant and his comrades waited with bated breath, they were promised to witness something greater than anything before._

_"Dr. Alekseev, vremya - den'gi (time is money)" Petrov insisted. He was impatient and the scientist knew that._

_"V lyuboy moment, ser. Kak tol'ko vse stolby aktivirovany, my mozhem otkryt' ikh (Any moment Sir. Once all pillars are activated, we can uncover it)"_

_Dr. Alekseev double checked his notes. If one button didn't match it, the artifact will destroy them without a doubt. Everything checked out. Now it was just a matter of switching the power on to activate the circuits within the pillars. He turned around to face everyone in the room ranging from his team who worked long and hard hours to the military personnel. It won't just be a moment for science but for Russia too._

_"Dzhentl'men, vot. Sila Ekskalibura v nashikh rukakh. (Gentleman, behold. The power of Excalibur is in the palm of our hands)". Dr. Alekseev pulled the switch. Blue currents ran through the conductors causing electricity to spark on top of the spheres. The pillars created a dome around the laboratory with electricity which also fed the fragment. The crackling sound of the room became deafening to the men in the room but that didn't stop them from celebrating._

_"O, ublyudok, ty sdelal eto! (Ah you bastard, you did it!)" Sgt. Petrov exclaimed, patting the scientist's shoulder. He could only imagine what'd do to all his enemies. Not to mention the money it'll generate. _

_While everyone rejoiced at the achievement, slowly but surely the room became brighter and brighter. The floor underneath them started to vibrate intensely as each second passed. They stopped in their tracks to look around them and to their horror, the fragment started to release a force field of its own. A bright green aura emanated from it, rejecting the currents from penetrating it any further._

_"Der'mo! Der'mo! Der'mo! (Shit! Shit! Shit!)" Alekseev panicked, trying all combinations of buttons to switch the contraption off but nothing seemed to be working._

_"V chem delo?! (What's going on?!)" One of his assistants asked, also trying to stop it._

_"Eto ne dolzhno delat' eto (It's not supposed to do this!)"_

_"Alekseev prekrati eto pryamo seychas! Ty sobirayesh'sya ubit' nas vsekh! (Alekseev stop this right now! You're going to kill us all!)" Petrov shouted through the noise._

_Soon, everyone made their way out as fast as they could. The group of scientists struggled with all their might but even with all the machines off, the artifact kept discharging its energy all over the lab. Everyone left what they were doing to escape. It would only be a matter of time before it blew the place down. A loud boom caused the glass around them to shatter into a million pieces. Fire broke out in the hallways, some soldiers were gruesomely injured, accepting their fate as no one could save them as they wanted nothing more than to escape. Sergeant Petrov made sure that he would be able to leave first, disregarding Alekseev and his men._

_"… Sir help. My foot… I can't get up" One of his soldiers, Luka cried, holding his sergeants ankles, gasping for air. To his dismay, Petrov stepped on his hand making him let go. He trusted Petrov and in that moment, he was nothing more than an obstacle. _

_Petrov ran closer towards the exit, thanking his lucky stars. The lab had been reduced to nothing but flames and death. With a few kicks to clear away the dead bodies in his path, he laughed at the sight of the door getting nearer. Petrov grabbed the handle and pulled them with force, only for it to be locked in place. Rubble from the explosions caused the door to jam shut. _

_"Chertovski der'mo (Fucking shit!)" He screamed. He could feel unbearable heat creeping up on him. The screams were getting louder and louder. Petrov turned around to face a blinding light inching closer. It was then that he knew that he was no match for the supernatural as the flames engulfed his body._

* * *

_Bzzt bzzt_, that sound drove Amanda crazy. It must've been the umpteenth time she's heard her phone buzz, each message coming from James ranging from apologies to asking for updates from her whereabouts but nevertheless she came to do a job without distractions.

"Here's how this is going to work. You're going to allow us in and my men won't have to blow your heads off" threatened Amanda to the soldiers of the command center. She wanted to be civil by giving them the choice to surrender but seems like they weren't planning to let up. The three men pointed their AK-47s towards her group. Amanda pitied them.

"So you can fuck us over? You Americans make me sick!" spewed one of them.

"So that I can resume the work that you couldn't finish. I'm asking you again, let us in please"

"Nad nashimi trupami (Over our dead bodies)"

"Eto mozhet byt' organizovano (That can be arranged) . I tried to be nice but you're wasting my time. Boys, take out the trash" Amanda commanded.

She stood by, watching her army kill every soldier in the way. Amanda didn't need their help with access, after all James' contact made it possible for her to enter wherever she wanted but she wanted to offer them a chance to live. She didn't have time nor patience for them anymore. Her thought process was to get what she wanted even if it meant killing anybody that stood in her way. Amanda grabbed the set of keys off one of the KGB soldiers just in case she needed them. Amanda entered the code she received from the contact into the gate to open the door they guarded. She allowed the men to enter first, just in case there were more soldiers in the room. Judging by the surroundings, there were no signs of power anywhere. Electricity was the most important element to make her operations run smoothly which would mean she'd have to find the source somewhere in the decrepit lab.

Amanda switched on her flashlight. The place was covered in spider webs and the floor was coated in pieces of snow from the broken roof. There was no generator in sight but she spotted a map on the opposite side of the room. She brushed the dust off the map causing her to sneeze. From what she could see, it matched hers as well with the exception of the secret laboratory where they conducted the experiments. That's where she needed to be but first she needed to find the power and with that she could activate the Tesla contraptions. Suddenly, the room flickered until it illuminated fully. Amanda reached for her pendant, the men readied their guns as well. They found Miller, with a panicked look on his face. He had his arms raised up.

"Uh… I found the emergency switch. Don't kill me". With that, they moved on. Amanda wished they'd actually shoot him. He wasn't exactly the model soldier to begin with.

Amanda came across a machine that resembled a machine gun but before she could examine it closer, she decided to head into the room on the left. She spotted what looked like a shield on the table but what was it doing there, she wondered. Upon closer inspection it definitely wasn't crafted anywhere near Russia. The shield proved to be quite heavy when Amanda tried to turn it around but she managed. An interesting image was etched on the back of the artifact. Was it a symbol of significance to the Soviets or was there something more to it? Amanda would figure that out at home luckily she carried around a portable camera to snap a few shots of it. She made her way back towards the machine. It was heavily rusted with a few dials on. The end of the contraption had what looked like a mine stuck on the end. She assumed it must've been used to dispel the discharge from. Amanda sat on it and decided to give it a go. The triggers only allowed for minimal energy to release which would mean she would need to switch on the main energy supply on the opposite side of the room. The fact that it didn't work at the moment wasn't a big concern but she was intrigued by it. Amanda walked around, examining it closely. It was excellently crafted by what she could see. Except for a few screws loose. She decided to take out a wrench she found earlier to secure the bolts back in place into the device. Amanda used this time to be with her thoughts. That was until the automatic doors opened.

"Amanda?!" A British female voice exclaimed. Just great, Lara had found her.

"Dammit Lara I'm busy" she exclaimed. Amanda made her way to the next lab as she didn't have the time or energy for Lara.

"I see you've changed your look. That was you in Bolivia then, with Rutland" Lara said. Amanda could hear her footsteps getting nearer. Her calling James by his surname sounded weird to her, maybe even impersonal. Not surprising considering what she did to him. She's heartless like that.

"I've been all over and I'm going to places you can't conceive of. You're the one being left behind. Sorry."

"I'm sorry Amanda" Lara said with a hint of regret. It made Amanda stand still, facing away from her. "If I'd known you were alive, I swear I would have done everything I could to save you". Here we go…

"Please! I got over that a long time ago" Amanda turned around and placed her hands on her hips. "You know what really used to bug me though? When I got out and saw that you left without trying to…" she mocked being hurt. "Oh what is it that archaeologists do? Oh, right, dig!"

"We thought of it as a memorial" Lara spoke, sounding hopeless and boy would Amanda have loved to see her face.

"Whatever" Amanda retorted. She had no time for Lara's pity party. "Don't let her follow me" She commanded her men. They reacted quickly and threw a grenade at her, causing the bridge she walked on, fall to the ground separating Amanda from Lara. Just what she wanted.

She couldn't believe Lara had the audacity to pretend that she had the slightest care in the world for her. As much as Amanda said it didn't bother her, it did. She formed a close friendship with her, they'd look after each other both outside of college and during excavations. How could she not be hurt? Amanda had moved on from all of it, gaining a person that loved her and helped her in the process. Speaking of, maybe it wasn't a bad idea to send James a message. She flipped her phone up to find 24 messages from him. The last message read '_There was no need to kill all those men. Babe you're angry at me not them_'. She smiled reading that. She hated that he had that effect on her even when she was mad at him. '_They had it coming :)_" she replied. Before she closed her phone, another message came through from him. She wasn't going to give James the satisfaction of responding so soon. Not now anyway.

Two hours had past, Amanda and her army finally reached the lab and above them was none other than the sword fragment. It looked untouched and in pristine condition from what she could see. A similar machine that Amanda found earlier, was placed in the middle room. She couldn't wait to acquire the sword fragment, perhaps give the artifact a test drive before going home with it. Miller's radio switched on, the faint sounds of shooting and screams can be heard in the background.

"Croft's here! She's got the power on! Take cov-ahhh!" Miller tried to come into contact with his partner again but to no avail. Amanda needed to be quick before Lara could get any closer but she was thankful to her for finding the power source. Amanda made her way to the top floor overlooking the lab. Amanda got an idea to use the headset she stole from the Croft Manor a week ago.

"Hello Lara" Amanda spoke over it

"What the-how the hell did you get channel?" she heard Zip speak.

"Hush Zip" Lara replied "She must've taken a headset while she was rearranging your office"

"You're so smart, Lara. Do you know why the Soviets called their project, Carbonek?" Amanda asked.

"It's the castle where Lancelot sought the Holy Grail. Not the first connection to Arthurian myth I've come across"

"Myth she calls it. A limited word for a limited perspective. You were always such a scientist. You're probably right at home with these Tesla contraptions, aren't you?"

"As much as anyone, I suppose" said Lara

"The Russians activated a power in the artifact that literal minds can't handle and it destroyed them so don't push the wrong buttons"

"You better not either"

"But I know which ones are the right ones". She switched the headset off without giving Lara a chance to respond. Amanda let out a little chuckle. Clearly Lara underestimated her.

Amanda typed on the keyboard in the lab. Without lifting her eyes up, she caught Lara's figure in the corner of her eye.

"Amanda!" Lara shouted, trying to get her attention. "I'm sorry for what happened but we can still work together"

'You've got to be kidding me'. Amanda thought "There is no 'we' Lara. There never was. It was just me down there. Me and this" She touched her pendant hoping to spark a memory for her. "Do you remember this? I touched it and it touched back"

"I don't think that was a good thing"

"I tamed it then and made it my own". Amanda clutched her pendant, summoning her pet. It was about time they had a reunion.

"My god… Amanda!" Lara looked absolutely horrified at what she saw.

"A little friendlier than it was in Paraíso, isn't it? I taught it how to fetch"

"You're mad! It killed our friends, Amanda! And it almost killed us!" This time, Lara was enraged. Sure, she's seen Lara fired up but not like this, Amanda could tell it hurt her far more than she anticipated.

"And it saved my life, once I mastered it. It's all about a broader perception. I'd stay away from it if I were you. It still can be a little touchy"

Amanda wasn't too concerned about Lara grabbing the artifact. She knew that if she tried, it would be really risky considering what happened to the Soviets back then. She's smart enough to know that. Or was she? If that didn't deter Lara then surely the entity would. Amanda watched her in amusement. Lara shot at the entity with her pistols. Amanda thought she'd figure out that her bullets flew straight through it but nevertheless it was fun to watch. Each blast from the being had enough force to knock Lara to the ground but that didn't stop her from trying to kill it.

"Stay out of its way Lara. I don't control it. I only unleash it. It'll kill anything in its way" She warned.

It finally caught on. Lara moved away from the entity and looked around the room, trying to find who knows what. Lara ran towards the wall, pulling a switch. This intrigued Amanda, she never saw it before and judging by it, it might be a power switch as it triggered a conductor hanging from the ceiling. Her heart beat a little faster knowing that that just might be what she missed. If only she looked around instead of immediately heading to the switchboard. Amanda tracked Lara's every move as she went from one switch to another. She tapped her foot furiously, waiting for her pet to rip Lara to shreds before she could do anything further.

Once Lara got a hold of all the switches, all four conductors dropped around the fragment. That was it, that's what killed the soviets in their botched attempt to awaken the artifact's powers. Meddling with both currents and the raw power of a supernatural artifact. Amanda hoped that Lara wasn't stupid enough to try and grab it, she'd be fried or even worse, they might face the same fate the KGB met with. Lara made a beeline for the machine in the middle of the lab but not without getting knocked over by the entity before she could reach it. Amanda panicked and looked around for any button or switch to disable the power but even those that looked like it did, ended up triggering something else. The sound of strong currents came from the bottom of the lab which meant one thing, Lara was using the machine. Amanda ran forward to confirm her suspicions and she was right; even worse, Lara grabbed the sword fragment with her grapple and that means that there's only one outcome from her actions.

"What did you do?! You're going to kill us both!" yelled Amanda. Without further thought, she summoned her entity back into her pendant and dashed for the door. The lights flickered down the corridor, sparks flying off every wire left exposed on the wall which meant Amanda would need to be protected at all costs. She cursed internally as she knew she couldn't use her summoning powers so soon after putting the spirit back. She needed to rely on her skills and intuition to escape the room. Nothing she hasn't done before. Without hesitation, she sprinted through the hallway, not bothering looking back and as long as she had the door within her sight, the rest should be easy.

Getting closer to the door, Amanda could see the bright snow shining from the night lights above. She made it. Cold and crisp air hit her face as she emerged out the laboratory. Before she could think of resting, she needed to find her way to the truck. The thick ice made it difficult for her to move fast. Dull pains ran though her body as she made her way in the thick snow. Running for one's life should only happen once or even better, not at all. The truck was a mere feet away from her. Her mercenaries ran towards her as she struggled to make her way over safely. A wave of nausea hit her, Amanda struggled to keep her stomach contents in but the pain from her body was too intense along with the iciness that chilled her bones. Her vision blurred before regurgitating. Pure exhaustion ran through her after throwing up. The two guards rushed to her aid and carried her towards the vehicle. As much as she knew she was stronger than most, now was the time that she needn't be.

* * *

Both guards carried Amanda into the Jeep. Once again Lara has found a way to hurt her through her carelessness. It angered her thinking of Lara's impulsive actions resulting in not only a priceless lab being destroyed but leaving Amanda in dangers way yet again. Carefully, they placed her at the back of the seat. Laying down made her whole body ache even more making her clench her teeth. She heard them calling over the radio to notify the onsite doctor of her state. Amanda didn't think it would be necessary for a doctor, all she needed was rest and some Advil but she didn't have enough energy to argue against it.

A half an hour later, they reached Amanda's hotel. Dr. Janet Hudson, their personal doctor, waited for her with a stretcher nearby. No way was she going to get on it, she'd rather limp for hours instead of entering the hotel like that. She's been through worse. The men escorted her to her room along with the doctor trailing behind them.

"Alright what happened?" Dr Hudson asked getting the contents from her satchel.

"Nothing, I'm fine!" Amanda spoke with a slight raise in her voice.

"Umm so she was running, like really fast and suddenly she puked. Y-you think she'll be okay? I hope it ain't fatal" Miller asked.

The room fell quiet. There was no correct way to answer that. Janet merely responded with a smile.

"Thank you boys. I'll take it from here" she said. A faint weeping sound came from behind Dr. Hudson. Was it Amanda? Dr. Hudson turned around and lo and behold, it was. Amanda noticed her making eye contact with her.

"I'm sorry, they're just… really fucking stupid. So stupid" she wept.

Dr. Hudson decided not to press further at the moment and grabbed her utensils. She sat next to her to take Amanda's blood pressure and temperature. Her blood pressure was low which was concerning.

"I'm a little worried about your vitals" Dr. Hudson said.

"I'll be fine, Janet. All I need is R&R"

"Probably not honestly. Low blood pressure and nausea sounds out of the ordinary. Any dizziness? Fatigue?"

"Yeah but I've been busy working. You expect me to be cheery and energetic?" Amanda retorted.

"Don't get me wrong. Stress can affect the body in different ways but you need to work with me here"

"I am!

"One more question. Are you feeling any emotional instability or intensity?"

"Maybe. I don't know. Are we finished?"

"Not just yet. Amanda… when last have you had your period?"

"What the-? Why is that even a question, Janet?"

Dr. Hudson sighed at her patient and friend. She worried for her, she knows what kind of strenuous work James and she did and health always seemed to take a backseat for Amanda.

"Last month or something but I hear stress delays a period. Weird concept right?" She replied sarcastically. The cross questioning started to aggravate Amanda.

"That's true but coupled with your other symptoms I think you might be-"

"No! No! No I know where you're going with this and I say you're wrong"

"How can I be?" Dr. Hudson asked, slightly amused at her reaction.

"First off, I'm on birth control and secondly I take it regularly, I just forgot last night and the other night…"

Amanda rushed to her bedside table and yanked her drawer open. She fumbled around for her pill case. She found it and examined the box. To her surprise, quite a few still remained in its designated days.

"Oh no…"

**AUTHORS NOTE**

I humbly apologize for the google translate but I don't speak it and if you're reading this and happen to be Russian, once again I apologize ;_;

Also I know the ending was unexpected and I know it's not canon but I thought it'll be an interesting and perhaps depth to the story? Hope to not make it cheesy ;-;. If you're like "Uh chile, where did this come from?" weeeell actually I've tried to hide and make certain symptoms as her having normal reactions to her environment instead of boom hit you with that rando twist. Anyways I hope you'll look forward to the aftermath :D


	7. Washington DC: Paternal Instinct

**Chapter 7: Washington DC**

Paternal Instinct

Today was one of the rare occasions that James had decided to visit his father. Between his father's demanding job and his work with Amanda, James couldn't visit him as often. He didn't mind though, he was used to it growing up.

He was greeted by Gladys, James senior's personal assistant for years. She practically watched him grow up back when he was a baby. Gladys had a special place in his heart indefinitely.

"Jamie my boy! Come here" She opened her arms, coming in for a hug. James accepted it happily.

"Aunt Gladys! So good to see you" he gave her one last squeeze.

"What brings you here? Last time I saw you was the Christmas ball, was it?"

"I think so. It's been a while yeah?"

"Too long if you ask" she gave him a gentle smile. "Your father is in a meeting right now, an emergency one at that so you might have wait. Can I offer you some coffee? Tea?"

"No thanks I'm good for now"

"How about some donuts? Bought a truckload of Krispy Kreme even though I know it's not the best for my health but oh well"

He laughed at her comment and accepted her offer. It's not every day that he'd indulge in a sweet treat.

"Tell me dear, how's that girl of yours? Amy was it?"

"Amanda" responded James, speaking with his mouth half full.

"Ah yes! How could I forget?"

"She's great! Feisty as always too"

"That's delightful. She's such a shy girl, you should bring her with next time"

Gladys was right, Amanda never spoke much in front of his people except for the usual small talk. Still, he wouldn't call it being shy, just uncomfortable. She was comfortable enough with Gladys though. Amanda has expressed that she felt out of place and sometimes judged and James doesn't blame her, his mom didn't take a liking to her for unknown reasons which upset him but he hoped one day his mom could give Amanda the chance to see what a wonderful person she truly is.

"Maybe I should, she'll be happy to see you" he smiled.

"Sounds splendid! Who knows, maybe next time I'll be seeing a little one?"

James choked on his last remaining donut as he heard that. That might have been the craziest thing he's heard all day.

"Oh god no! Me? A dad? I think my sister sticking with one boyfriend is more likely at this point"

"Don't say that" Gladys snickered at his comment. "I think you'd be a wonderful father"

"Thanks but no thanks. I'd rather-"

"-Son! What a surprise!" his dad emerged from the elevator.

"Dad! Hi!" James said over enthusiastically. His father couldn't have come at a better time.

James senior motioned for his son to lead the way into his office. He gave one last wave to Gladys before disappearing with his dad. James sat opposite his dad. He caught a glimpse of a family portrait on the wall, they were dressed in their finest clothing with a black background. James must've been around ten years old or so. He remembered how much his sister, Vanessa, didn't want to have her photo taken. She was four at the time and very much cranky. Vanessa's eyes were puffy with her favorite white teddy stuffed in her mouth. His brother Ian however, stood tall and proud next to their father. James looked up to him at the time but that soon turned into sibling rivalry. He wanted to outdo Ian in everything. He felt that his father would always brag about Ian's achievements and less so about James. At the same time, it was understandable, James never took anything seriously. Until he met Amanda.  
His parents looked like the perfect pair. James senior's hand resting on his mom's shoulder. His mom giving a faint smile, letting her eyes do more of the talking. While the photo looked like the ultimate American family, they were far from it. Each family had its issues but not to their extent. That was all in the past and it's made them stronger but not without a few scratches.

"Gladys said they called an emergency meeting?" James asked his dad. His father sighed in response.

"Don't get me started, boy" his father reached for his drawer and took out a cigar. "You know how much damage control they want us to do on behalf of Bush? It's total bullshit"

"Oh yeah? Like Bill and Monica bad?"

"Nah, worse! It's much easier to explain fellatio than involvement in the wrong place. I'm a fucking senator, not a PR officer!" his father lit his cigar. He took a few puffs to release his stress. "Tell me though, what inspired you to visit? Better not be bad"

"No not all. Just decided to see if they haven't kicked you out yet"

"That'll be a cold day in hell. The cabinet was a total mess before George took over. Not that it's any different now. I basically have to pick up after them!"

"Uh huh… of course…" James said, not quite believing his dad. James senior gave his son a stern stare.

"It's true, you don't have to believe me. Enough about my problems, How are you, son? Are you still with Amanda?"

"Never better, dad and yeah. Why?"

"That's actually impressive! How long has it been?"

"Three years. I know I know, its personal record for me"

"Indeed it is. I'm proud of you"

"What is that supposed to mean? I can actually form stable relationships. Beside, she's perfect"

James senior pushed his cigar into a nearby ashtray and looked at his son with a cheeky grin.

"You must really love her, hey?

"Of course I do" he smiled to himself while fiddling with a bracelet she made for him out of yarn and a few crystals. It supposedly attracted good luck. He didn't believe that it did but he wore it regardless.

"Well then. Seems like leaving me alone during the conference worked out!"

James turned his attention back to his dad. He never expected him to remember that. Not that his dad asked any further.

"Damn, didn't think I'd hurt your feelings like that!" said James playfully.

"I thought you found a better dad so of course it hurt my feelings" teased James senior. The father and son laughed together. It's been a while since the two were in each other's company and it was refreshing to be in it. James remembered him and Amanda's first meeting quite vividly. After all, it was a moment that he never experienced before and one that he won't forget any time soon. He told his dad everything about the evening he met Amanda but of course the better part of the evening was left omitted from his father. As far as James senior knew, his son came across Amanda, they spoke a little, exchanged numbers and parted ways. That's all he needed to know anyways.

"Your mom said she wanted to have a family dinner soon but you know her. She wants to do it with all the bells and whistles"

"Oh no, one of those Thanksgiving before Thanksgiving dinners again?"

"You can say that again. She says we should have a theme and dress code. I told her 'Woman, everyone is there for dinner, not to meet the queen'. Instead I got told that I was being a wet blanket"

James laughed, he could picture her saying those exact words. That was his mom to go above and beyond what was needed. Whether in life or the way she presented herself. A true perfectionist. She sometimes came across as vein to other people and to an extent, James agreed. His phone vibrated in his pocket. He wanted to ignore it and just be in his father's company but it wouldn't hurt to check.

'_Hey im home. I need to talk 2 u. Its urgent_'. It was from Amanda. That didn't sound good at all and that meant cutting his visit short.

"Uh dad. Hate to do this but I gotta go. I'm needed back home" he said, getting up from his seat.

"Ah shoot. Well it was fun while it lasted" James' father gave him a goodbye hug. "Don't be stranger, son"

"Of course not. Amanda and I will definitely be at the dinner of the century" he joked.

Just like that, James raced towards his car. The sooner he got home, the sooner he could get a flight to Chicago. A million thoughts went through his head. Was she alright? Did Lara injure her? Has she decided to break up with him? All these negative thoughts came rushing in. For now, he needed to get home to Amanda.


	8. New York: Intoxication

**Chapter 8: Intoxication**

Warning: Explicit content ahead. You've been warned.

**New York, 10 July 2003**

On a chilly Thursday evening, Amanda got out of her cab and into the Hilton hotel where Natla technologies planned to reveal their latest inventions to the public, namely a device promised to be able to detect possible artifacts that carried immense power by using its vibrations and more. She was intrigued at the idea even though she had her reservations about the legitimacy of the device. If it worked out, she'd be able to further her studies in the paranormal with a little archaeology on the side.

The amount of highbrow guests made Amanda stick out like out like sore thumb with her gothic appearance. Yes, she wore a formal dress and straightened her hair to absolute perfection but it seemed as if someone dressed in all black was something to be gawked at. Amanda didn't care much, if anything it made her look more intimidating and that would mean less conversations to be had with married men with a wandering eye. She grabbed a glass of champagne off the tray offered by a nearby waiter. She needed more glasses later to get through the night so best to start right off the bat.

"I don't get why I'm here. Last time I checked I never gave a fuck about archaeology or what was it, architecture?"

"Firstly, it's a technological advancement in archaeology and secondly, neither do I but I thought bringing you out here would teach you a thing or two about investing in great opportunities, son" Rutland Sr. said with much confidence in his tone.

"And why would I want to do that?"

"It'll help you in the future. Perhaps even spend your trust fund wisely"

James rolled his eyes and sighed. What he did with his money was none of his dad's concern. He meandered away from his father with his hands in his blazer.

"James where are you going? It starts in half an hour"

"Exactly. I'll be… around"

His father let out an exasperated sigh. For once he wished his son would be serious.

"No worries, I'm not leaving. I promise!"

And with that he went straight to the bar and sat next to a platinum blonde that wore sweet perfume that reminded him of white chocolate which was strangely mouthwatering.

"Bartender! A shot of your most expensive vodka please. Time to celebrate!"

The lady in black chuckled at his remark

"Celebrate?" She turned around to him and there she was, a stunning blue-eyed beauty. She was every bit of intriguing to him, he found himself in awe of her. No one has ever seemed as intriguing as she did at first, or at least anyone that he's ever met. Turns out that coming here just might be worth it.

"Celebrate?" Amanda laughed. Nothing about this event called for a celebration. She turned around to face whoever was sorely misguided. Her eyes met with a man who seemed familiar although she couldn't put her finger on who he might be. She'd think that a man as attractive as him would spark a memory.

"Yeah! Why not? The night is still young and maybe we'd see this doo-hickey that will detect aliens or some shit"

Her heart fluttered a bit after hearing his voice. It was smooth as honey and just maybe she would like to taste it.

"Or some shit?" She smiled at his remark. At least someone saw humor in this stuffy environment.

"Isn't that why we're here? To see whatever this is"

"I mean yeah but this might be useful"

"Really? Do you work in archaeology?" he asked her

"Used to. I do my own research and my background in it comes in handy"

The man looked at her with a surprised look on his face, a smile plastered on.

"Uh huh! I'm currently working on a project trying to confirm a myth. It's a little, how do you say, for a lack of a better word I'd call it supernatural"

"Wow! That's impressive" He let out a little laugh

"Thanks but the big question is, why are you here? You know too little to be interested in this" Amanda leaned back on her chair eyeing him carefully while waiting for his response

"Well my old man dragged me here. Apparently it's worth investing in. That and with being the senators son I have to show face. Not that I want to"

"Wait the senator's son? As in senator Rutland?"

"Surprise!"

"Wait I know who you are! You're-"

"James, that's right. Pleased to meet you…"

'"Amanda" She reached out to shake his hand that was extended to her "Pleased to meet you too"

She smiled coyly at his touch and bit her lip and by the looks of it he enjoyed it as well

"Also your father's proposition on affordable health care is a complete joke you know that, right?"

"Well…" James struggled to come up with anything as her remark was anything but expected. "Suppose we have to start somewhere but yes the taxes are crazy"

"Crazy doesn't even begin to cover it all"

"Ladies and gentleman, put your hands together for the head of technology and scientist, Dr. Michael Connor!" the host announced over the mic. The two of them turned around to watch the ultimate reveal.

"Thank you so much. Here at Natla technologies we aim to be at the cutting edge of discovery in every aspect of the word. We've been developing this for years with failures along the way but it's been worth it to introduce to you the very first of its kind, the Nova 360!"

The audience clapped as the doctor lifted the cloth off what looked like a computer small enough to be portable. Clearly a lot of work must have been put in if it has been in the making for years

"Don't let the size fool you. It doesn't only apply to men"

The audience laughed but the pair found it anything but funny and rather cringe.

"The Nova 360 has a built in satellite along with vibration monitor sensors to pick up even the slightest frequency felt in the ground and the area you're in, not only that but the Nova 360 can also pick up traces of radiation which can sometimes be found on objects of a fragile nature" Dr. Connor looked pleased as he bragged about the piece of machinery.

"As humans, we evolve every day to better ourselves whether in our own lives or the environment we live in. The Nova 360 allows us to use the future to understand our past, that I can promise you. Now that the formalities are over, are there any question?"

Amanda raised her hand up, the tennis bracelet she wore around her wrist shone brightly, catching the attention of Connor.

"Yes, lady at the back"

"So the Nova makes use of vibration frequencies and radiation detection which is all fine and well but what about energy and possibly heat detection? It would make relics unseen by the naked eye visible"

"Well sounds like you're asking for ghost detection equipment instead!"

"I'm sorry?!" Amanda didn't like him making jokes at her expense after asking genuine questions. He was caught off-guard by her rapid response.

"Uhh… my apologies" Connor said trying to save face "But not at the moment. As time goes by we plan to upgrade it. After all it's in its beginning stages."

"When will this upgrade be?"

"We plan to bring these changes about before its release but I can definitely assure you that every possible outcome of identifying all priceless objects by the Nova 360 will be available. Thank for that question, it was quite interesting! Anyone else?"

James could feel Amanda's irritation before even seeing her face. Maybe now was the right time to get in her good books.

"What an asshole huh?"

"You're telling me" she chugged down the rest of her champagne "_Sounds like you wanna detect ghosts_" she mocked his voice "Is it because I'm pale?"

He didn't want to laugh scared that it might offend her even though she made the joke. Instead he just shook his head but to his surprise she erupted in laughter.

"Relax, I'm kidding" She touched his hand and soon enough it sent shivers down his spine unsure if it was the buzz of the alcohol or the sexual tension.

After numerous drinks, they found themselves dancing along to the sounds of lounge music playing in the background. They held each other close. James enjoyed her body wrapped up in his arms with her blonde tendrils tickling his face. She pushed his hands further down her hips as she swayed from side to side. It felt as if she intentionally pressed herself against his pelvis. He wasn't complaining at all.

Many of the girls James' met on a night out were merely one night stands. He's had one serious girlfriend but that only lasted for a year. Turns out he had found her cheating with her ex after telling him that she needed time to find herself. As much as he'd hate to admit it, it affected him much more than he'd let on. James wanted someone to love him for who he is with all his imperfections and maybe the imperfections didn't paint a pretty picture for them. Since then James preferred to have casual sex. It hurt less, required no attachment whatsoever and it was a lot more fun than getting your heart broken. All the girls he met were attracted to his charms and his ability to make any woman melt. Having a sense of celebrity definitely helped. This time around, he was taken aback by Amanda. She had an air of mystery and grace with a gentleness that most people would look passed judging from her appearance. She never threw herself at him and would rather engage in conversation which was refreshing. Whenever she looked at him, she had the softest expression which made him feel strangely comforted. How could a woman he met just a few hours have such an effect on him?

"Hey, wanna get out of here?" Amanda said snapping him back into the present.

"Are you trying to imply something?"

"Whatever it means to you. Just inviting you over"

"Consider you invitation accepted"

They had decided to go to Amanda's apartment since it was nearer to them. Suddenly unlocking a door had become the most difficult thing to Amanda. '_Holy shit what am I doing_?'' she asked herself. He wasn't the first guy she had brought home with her but she also hasn't brought over a public figure neither. As if having a guy come over to her place wasn't nerve-wrecking enough. After what seemed like an eternity to Amanda, she managed to get her door open.

"Welcome to my humble abode. Not nearly as fancy as your place probably" said Amanda

"What? I like your place! It's got character. I don't have cool things like this at home" James said as he picked up the Citrine crystal from her coffee table. "It looks real pret- shit!" he cried as it slipped from his hands. Luckily for him, it landed on her carpet instead.

"I am so sorry! Man I'm already breaking things" James picked the crystal and placed it back to where it as.

"You're breaking the wrong things that's for sure" Amanda teased. A sly smirk spread across James' face.

"Oh? What do you suppose I should be breaking?"

Their lips were a few inches away, the only thing between them was their heavy breathing. James closed the space as he leaned in to kiss her. Amanda's lips slid over his, tasting that honey she yearned for earlier in the evening. She raked through his hair to pull him closer. Their breathing got heavier with every second. Electricity flowed through their veins like surging power cables.

James hands trailed along Amanda's slender shoulders and along her arms feeling the goosebumps she got from his touch. His hands went along the dips of her body from her breasts, over to her stomach and soon down to her legs. She was every inch of perfection and he wanted all of it.

His hands glided under her silk dress and lifted up over her head. Amanda wore lingerie that hugged her body, accentuating every curve. Her bralette was made of see-through lace exposing her breasts. With one swift motion he pulled down her panty and sunk to his knees. James couldn't wait to taste what was underneath. Amanda rested her right leg on top of his shoulder comfortably. She shivered as she felt his tongue flicker over her clitoris. Knowing how much she was at his mercy was a huge turn on for him. The way she tasted made his taste buds tingle in delight. Amanda brought him closer with her leg making every lick intense. Her cheeks flushed as she felt herself getting closer to orgasm. It was probably the best oral she's ever had and somehow he knew just what to do to make her tick. James picked up on her body language and picked speed. Not soon before long, a moan escaped her lips as her hips began to buckle. Amanda picked him up by his collar. The sight of James' unruly hair and her juices all over his chin made her heart skip a beat.

"Fuck, you are so hot" Amanda managed to mutter between her heavy breathing. "Did you like that?"

"Ha, what a question, you minx" James adored the fire in her. She was ready to play and so was he.

Being the romantic James is, he lifted her up, holding her legs by his side.

"Where's your room?" he asked without any stability in his voice. It was hard for him to concentrate when Amanda's tongue tickled his neck

"To your left" she responded

It confused him as to why she directed him to her laundry room but maybe there is reason to it. He placed her on top of her washing machine. James couldn't imagine how it would be comfortable to have sex on it.

"Wh-Why are we here?" Amanda asked in confusion.

"You said left didn't you?"

"Oh right. Sorry, your next left" Amanda cringed at her own mistake. She was so caught up everything. Was he really going to stay in the laundry room if she hadn't said anything?

Once again, James picked her up, heading to the right direction this time. He laid Amanda gently on her bed, still kissing her. He felt her hands on his belt. She tried to undo it but got stopped halfway by him.

"You're forgetting a little something" James reached in his back pocket and pulled out a condom

"Seems like you expected to get laid tonight?" said Amanda

"Honestly? No. It doesn't hurt to be prepared"

"Yeah sure. Keep telling yourself that"

Amanda didn't have much time for further chit-chat as she unzipped his pants, feasting her eyes on his erection peeking through his briefs. She got undressed hurriedly while he fitted the condom on. She sunk down on his dick slowly, letting a cry escape her lips feeling how full he made her feel inside. They moved to the rhythm of their bodies going faster by the second. Their sweaty bodies glided against each other making for better movement. Amanda's breasts massaged James' chest with every thrust. They found themselves comfortable to look into each other's eyes with intensity. Even though it was a one night stand, strangely it didn't feel that way for Amanda at all. Being in tune with her intuition was sometimes a blessing and a curse as it led her on at times. Her nails dug into his back leaving red marks. It made him want climax immediately but instead he distracted himself by kissing her neck, half sucking it. The overwhelming stimulation of all the senses made him ache for her. '_Fuck it_' James thought, it was pointless to fight something he badly wanted. He figured he had done a proper job at pleasing his new lady.

James held on to Amanda's waist, bracing to orgasm at any minute. Another loud moan came from Amanda. That was enough to send a rippling effect down to his member which soon pulsated inside her feeling a warm rush of release. They held on to each other tightly. The feeling of their heartbeats against their chests helped them settle down. Nothing could be heard but the sounds of their heavy breathing. Slowly, they peeled away from each other, trying to catch their breath while lying next to each other.

James turned to look at Amanda. Seeing her hair all over her face and glowing skin from the droplets of sweat made her seem like the most beautiful woman on earth despite being a disheveled post-sex mess.

"You know…" James spoke "I think we'll be seeing each other much more often"

**Author's note: **wow this was both exciting and awkward to write! I hope I didn't scare any of you ;-;. It always intrigued me as to how a person like Amanda and James would even come across each other since their lives are the polar opposite. This is my interpretation and I guess having a common denominator helps! If you have made it this far then thanks, you devil ;)


	9. Chicago: Dancing With Our Hands Tied

**Chapter 8: Chicago**

Dancing With Our Hands Tied

After a two-hour long flight, he arrived at their apartment. Anxiety creeped up on him but he needed to be level-headed. It might not be that bad.

"Amanda?" James called. She wasn't in their living room nor kitchen.

"Up here" he heard Amanda call from upstairs.

James jogged upstairs to their bedroom. Amanda sat on their bed cross-legged looking a little pale.

"Hey Mandy. Are you alright?" James gave her a light kiss. He missed her soft lips so much and surely she missed his too. He noticed her eyes were a little glassy. Her eyes darted back and forth, almost preventing herself from crying.

"I… I think I should rather show you" Amanda got up and walked towards the bathroom.

James was awfully confused and worried. Why wouldn't she tell him outright what it was? Immediately his thoughts went to Lara. What has she done this time? She needs to be stopped and soon. Amanda came out holding something small and white. She handed it to him hesitantly. Is that what he thinks it is? James glanced down and indeed it was. The little two marks told him all he needed to know.

"It's clean. I promise" Amanda croaked. As if that was the most important part.

James had no idea how to respond. All he could do was stare at the stick, not knowing how to feel. The feelings he didn't have were of anger or sadness. One thing he knew was that no matter what, they'll get through it but for now, all he could mutter was…

"Oh… Wow would you look at that! It's a pregnancy test. Is this yours?"

"No I just happened to come across it. Of course it's mine… It's ours. I wasn't feeling the best in Kazakhstan. Turns out that there's a fine line between symptoms of stress and having an organism growing in your belly." Amanda's voice faltered as she looked at him, examining every move he made.

"But… How?" James was at a complete loss for words. That was the best way he could respond to her.

"We're way too fucking busy that's why"

"And too busy fucking, am I right?" The deathly stare James got from Amanda was piercing enough to make the fiercest enemy cower in fear. "I'm sorry. I was trying to lighten the situation"

"I've missed a few. My Alesse looks like a connect the dots puzzle"

"You don't have an alarm or anything?"

"I do. Wait, are you turning this around?" Amanda hopped off the bed and crossed her arms. She couldn't wait for his response.

"No I'm just asking but hey, shit happens" James didn't have the guts to tell her that she was responsible for taking the birth control but he knew saying that would start World War 3.

"This isn't just any mishap, it's a baby. I wasn't ready. Were you ready?" she looked at the ground, most likely trying to stop herself from crying. James made his way to her and gently placed his hands on her shoulders. Truth be told, he wasn't but he needed to be strong for her as well.

"No but it happened. Funny thing is Gladys mentioned seeing a little one next time I see her and I said that wouldn't happen but-"

His sentence was interrupted when Amanda broke into tears. Maybe that wasn't the perfect thing to say in that moment.

"Wait no! That's not what I meant! Please don't cry." James panicked as her cries became louder, the only thing he could do was to embrace her and stroke her hair. Seeing Amanda in this state was different for him, the times she'd cry like this were quite rare. The only reason Amanda ever sobbed this hard was when something really affected her. Sure, the circumstance wasn't easy but he doubted that his misplacement of words would hurt her that much. Amanda finally calmed down from James' comfort.

"What kinda parents would we be?" murmured Amanda.

"Pretty weird ones let's be honest". His response prompted a laugh from both of them.

"Maybe not. We could be decent parents? We've dealt with monsters before, you know?"

This time his body shook like hers did earlier. Scared that she was the one that said something wrong this time, Amanda looked up at him, only to find that he was doing the opposite of crying. Apparently what she said was extremely hilarious as James' eyes were watering.

"What?" Amanda looked up at him and asked, almost being infected with his laughter.

"Monsters? I can't believe you actually said that!"

"Think about it. Both are the same! I think babies are worse honestly"

"And if not?"

"Then all the more power to us." Amanda rested her head back on James' chest. It seemed as if there were constantly obstacles being thrown at them from the beginning but nothing would prepare them for a scenario as delicate as a baby. It was something that had to be handled in an intricate way considering that they were up against Lara…

"Fuck!" Amanda yelled "We-we can't let anyone know about this!" She broke away from her lover, grabbing the pregnancy test to throw away.

"Huh? Wait-why?" He asked in confusion as he watched her frantically pace up and down looking for who knows what else.

"Can you imagine the amount of leverage that could be used against us if anyone knew? We can't let Natla find out because she's Natla, that fucking Lara would threaten me with some 'If you ever want to see your child' bullshit-"

"-Would Lara really be that heartless?"

"I don't think so but she's unpredictable and I've learned to expect the worst instead of the best when it comes to her. Where do you suppose I hide these?" Amanda pointed at her various medication given to her by Dr. Hudson to ease her symptoms.

"I don't think hiding them would be necessary. So wait you're telling me we can't let our family know?"

"Not right now. If your family knows, they'll talk and next thing you know it's all over the media. Word of mouth spreads fast"

"Right" James responded with disappointment surprisingly. Not being ready for a child didn't mean that he wouldn't want to share it with those closest to him. If there's any time he'd need advice, it would be now. Luckily it was a temporary precaution. Having Amanda's worries shift from entering Avalon to possible threats towards their baby was something to behold. Here she was prioritizing something she had found out about not too long ago instead of a lifelong dream to discover a new world. James walked over to an anxiety-ridden Amanda.

"Babe, whatever happens, I'll be there" James said

"I know" Amanda looked up at his chocolatey eyes "We can do this"

"Besides, who else is gonna carry my legacy?" Typical response from James.

"Sometimes it's best not to say what your immediate thoughts are" Amanda giggled. Without him, she didn't know what she would have done.

A frantic buzzing can be heard from the nightstand. It seemed like someone was trying to call them. The ringing stopped for a short while after they ignored it only for it to vibrate again. Annoyed by now, Amanda answered James' phone since that's where the phone call came from. The caller ID displayed 'Sanchez'

"Now isn't a good time, Sanchez"

"Oh uh hi Ms. Evert. Sorry about that. We have intel on Croft"

"Speak"

"We got word that she's heading to some Museum in England. What was it again?" The sounds of papers rustling was heard in the background "Got it! The King Arthur Museum in Cornwall. She said they'll leave tomorrow around 7pm. Just thought I'd let you know"

"Great. Sounds like we got our work cut out for us" With a simple glance over at James' direction, he already had an idea as to what it might pertain to. Another day, another rat race.


	10. England: Coup D'état

Chapter 9: England

Coup D'état

James and Amanda's team have been on Lara and her assistants trail for a while. They were given strict orders to not ambush immediately but to try and negotiate with Lara if they come across her. Some of the men went inside the museum searching for the sword fragment while the other half kept tabs on Lara's assistant's van. Drew and Josh did the boring part. They knew Lara wouldn't return any time soon which meant they'd be staring at an inactive van for a while. It didn't help that the weather in England was pretty dreary and wet.

"Man I haven't had any sleep tonight" Drew complained to his colleague.

"The flight kicked all of our asses" Josh agreed

"I mean, why would you send your team on a long flight and tell 'em to work the same day you land? That's some bullshit. Rutland doesn't give a fuck. He's at home with boss number 2"

"I know right? It sucks but pretty sure they're working too. Evert's always busy"

"Oh yeah they're busy. Busy fucking"

"You sound bitter. And single" Josh fired back in a joking manner. Drew looked at him with an offended expression.

"Nah that ain't the case, dude. I'm pretty happy being single might I add. No lady problems. You got a girlfriend?"

"Nope" Josh replied swiftly

"Keep it that way, it's less stressful"

"-I have a boyfriend"

"Oh!" Drew exclaimed. Josh could see his brain working overtime trying to find a way to carry the conversation again.

"That-that's great man. You don't even look gay though but yeah I don't have a problem with gay guys-"

"It's okay Drew. Don't embarrass yourself further"

"Right. I'm sorry"

The men sat in an awkward silence. Between the two, Drew seemed to be having a harder time being comfortable. Josh on the other hand was used to that kind of reactions especially being in his field of work where masculinity was at its peak. As if it was heaven sent, their radios crackled.

"Paging Drew and Josh. Over" James' voice broke their silence.

"Here, sir" responded Drew, practically hopping out of his skin. "Oh yeah, over!"

"… Alright then. Anyway, how are we looking out there?"

"The subjects haven't left the van yet, sir. We'll ambush them once we get signal that everyone's settled inside the museum"

"Make sure Jake and Morgan are at the entrance for safety"

"Copy that. Over"

"Before I go, I'd just like to let you know to check your radio next time? Amanda and I heard everything. I don't think we'd like to hear our employees talk about when we fuck. Just thought I'd let you know" warned James.

"I'm-I'm sorry sir." Drew switched the radio off to prevent further embarrassment but that might not have been the best idea. Josh looked over at his partner in shock. He couldn't help but think that today might be his last day with Drew.

"Wow… you're having a great day" Josh couldn't help but say. He cringed internally seeing the sheer horror on his face.

"I switched the radio off in his ear. I'm fucking fired, it's been nice working with you"

"It surely has" said Josh. He couldn't help but feel sorry for Drew. Still, it was hilarious.

"Drew?! Josh?! Do you read me? Croft is on her way! She killed Sanchez's crew!" A distressed voice called out over the speaker. Without any hesitation, the pair rushed towards the van with their AK-47's in clutch. They made their way to the passenger and driver doors. Without a blink of an eye, they knocked Alister and Zip to the wet ground. Zip had some fight in him only to give up once Drew had his gun pointed to him.

"What in the ever loving Christ is this?!" Alister yelped with his hands behind his head.

"It's our friends from the ambush at home, remember?" replied Zip, recovering from his scuffle with Drew.

"Shut it!" Drew warned. "One move and you're swimming with the fishes!"

"I'd listen to him if I were you. Stay put" Josh chimed in.

Drew and Josh has fixed their weapons on Lara's assistants. They looked harmless but it's best to be safe than sorry. A familiar tune played in the vehicle. It was hard to hear the music clearly since it was raining but anyone could recognize "_Careless Whisper"_ when they heard it. While their focus was on the two men, they kept an ear out for any disturbances beyond the garage door. Josh picked up his walkie-talkie.

"Josh here, does anyone copy?" Nothing but pure static could be heard from the other side. "I said does anyone copy? Jake? Morgan?" he tried again. Josh gave Drew a concerned look. It could only mean one thing. Lara had gotten the best of their co-workers. One of the hostages snickered.

"What's so funny, bucko?" Drew asked Zip.

"She's getting closer. You should be scared" replied Zip.

Drew released the safety from his gun. If anyone should be scared, it should be them.

"Please no! I haven't finished my dissertation! Shoot him instead!"

"Dude, what?!" Zip exclaimed

"I didn't provoke them now, did I?" Alister argued.

Josh decided to try to get in contact again. If there was no response, they might have to take drastic actions.

"Josh again, does anyone read me?" Once again, radio silence. "Fuck this. Stay with them. I'm heading around the back" before Drew could respond, Josh made a beeline running to the opposite side of the building. Josh couldn't have picked the most inappropriate time to disappear as he could hear crates being smashed inside coupled by a few gunshots.

"Josh get in here!" Drew yelled but the pelting of the rain drowned him out. Panic arose in him. He was the only one there and from what he saw, Lara could easily take him on. The more the time went by, the more he could hear things getting smashed inside.

"Jake? Morgan? What's going on?" he yelled. Drew walked closer and pressed a button to open the garage door.

A sudden force met with Drew's face. Before he met with Lara's foot, the last thing he registered was MC Hammer's "_U Can't Touch This"_ playing in the background. Drew almost lost his grip on his AK-47 by the sheer force of her kick.

_My music hits me so hard, makes me say oh my lord_

Drew created space between them by running around her. He aimed his gun at Lara. By some miracle every bullet missed every inch of her. Lara came closer and punched him in the chest, only for her hand to be injured by his bullet proof vest. Not so clever, is she?

_Cold on a mission so pull on back. Let 'em know that you're too much_

Drew used the opportunity to smack her down with the back of his gun. Her body hit the cold, wet ground. Finally, she was compromised.

_Go with the flow in a spin if you can't move to this then you're probably dead_

With a blink of an eye, Lara drop kicked him, leaving his gun to fall to the floor. She smashed his visor with one whip of her elbow. Soon, he was faced with his own gun.

_Stop. Hammer time! _

"Drew, she got them all!" Josh shouted as he came around the corner. To his dismay, the van and Lara's bike had vanished but one thing caught his eye. A streak of red flowing on the ground. The blood belonged to no one but his comrade.

"Goddammit!" the closer he got, he could see the gory damage done to him. He was no longer recognizable due to the gunshot to the head. "No…"

Josh made his way to the truck feeling defeated. He dragged his gun along with him, he felt limp. If he had been there earlier, just maybe he could have prevented it. He dreaded telling his employers that they had lost yet another battle against Lara. He also knew that they wouldn't even care that his friend had lost his life to Lara. Josh got inside and got into contact with Amanda and James hesitantly.

"Finally! Where were you?!" Amanda scolded from the opposite end.

"She got us. They're all dead. Drew's dead too" he mumbled.

"Again? Did you get your training from a cereal box?" Amanda was heavily upset but he didn't have time for that right now but what could he possibly do beside say yes and follow their orders.

"Mandy, calm down. We're down but not out" James reassured her

"Excuse me? Calm down? She's gone with another piece!"

Josh could hear James had let out a huge sigh.

"Just make sure you get back here. I'll have your flying arrangements sorted. Keep an eye out for any survivors"

"Yes sir"

"Oh and Josh, sorry about Drew" James apologized.

"Yeah what can you do? Leaving the scene. Over."

He knew there weren't any survivors, Josh saw it for himself. Without further ado, he placed the keys in the ignition and drove off to the base. The last thing he needed was to stay longer.

Amanda frantically paced around their headquarters. She felt frustrated that slowly but surely they were losing a battle along with her long time goal. Her emotions went from anger to helplessness. Maybe it was just her pregnancy hormones but it wasn't pleasant. She saw James sitting and staring aimlessly at the screen. She was so caught up in what she wanted and how she could achieve it that it never crossed her mind to know how James felt.

"Babe? Are you okay?" she asked, placing both hands on his shoulders.

"I try, Amanda. I can't fucking help any of this" James said. Amanda could hear the sadness in his voice. Maybe she was being selfish after all.

"And you do a damn good job at this"

"Ha. Yeah right. You think I enjoy hearing you yelling at me for getting things wrong for shit I can't control?"

Amanda made her way in front of him and sat on the table. She had no reply for him. All she could offer was silence and she didn't want that. Not right now.

"This is slipping through my hands, I'm losing control. First the mission and suddenly I'm gonna be a dad? Don't get me wrong, I'm happy that we're having a baby but I'm so unprepared. It's stressing me out"

"Jay I had no idea… why didn't you speak to me?"

"I honestly don't know. Everything's moving so fast"

She reached out and held his hand. It was the worst feeling seeing James like this especially since he hardly admits defeat. James squeezed her hand in return.

"I just… need to take a walk. I'll be back" He said. James kissed Amanda before exiting the door.

For a change, Amanda was the one feeling even more defeated. What had she done to him? Why hadn't she checked up on him through it all? All she could do now was make it right. Amanda loves him so much, she didn't want to lose yet another thing.

Authors Note: Thought I'd switch perspectives just to jazz things up and wow was it fun! If you couldn't guess, the sentences in italics are the lyrics to U Can't Touch It sort of serves as a soundtrack. Not only was it comical but also fitting?


End file.
